Hearts Entwined
by The New Bella Cullen
Summary: bella and jacob are dating.on graduation night,they are headed to the after party and get in a wreck. jacob dies, but bella lives and goes into depression.3 months later she goes to college and meets rosalie,alice,jasper,emmett,and edward.ExB all human.R
1. Chapter 1:Don't go

Preface-Goodbye

Preface-Goodbye

I just stood there. I didn't dare look down. I didn't want to lose myself like I had so many times before. I looked at all the people that stood there, looking down at what I didn't dare. Some were crying, some just standing there with blank expressions on their faces. I've seen all these people so many times in my 4 years of Highschool, but never have I seen them torn like this. I couldn't stand looking at them, not when they where like this. So I looked up. It was cloudy today. It was usual for Forks. But today, the weather was perfect for the occasion. Then, out of nowhere, a raindrop fell onto my cheek. I closed my eyes, and just let the rain fall on me. I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to come back to reality. I could of stood there all day, eyes closed, just dreaming about what it would be like if none of this was happening. But the whistle blew, and I opened my eyes. _Last chance._ I thought. So I stepped forward and finally looked at the hard black coffin. I kneeled down by the coffin and sat my one red rose on the top.

"I'll always love you, and I'll never forget you." I whispered._ Maybe he could hear me wherever he was now, maybe he couldn't. Oh well. _I thought.

I stood up and the coffin started to lower into the ground. I watched it disappear, and like so many other times, I lost it. A broken sob escaped my lips, and I half screamed. I couldn't take it. I turned, and ran through the crowd. When I was free, I ran! I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, I just went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1-Don't Go…

_Beep, beep. _I heard the horn honk. That was the fourth time Jacob's honked his horn at me. I was really starting to get irritated. It was the night of graduation, and Jacoband I were at my house after the ceremony. I wanted to change before we went to the after party. Jacob decided to stay in the car. I've only been in the house for 10 minutes and he's already starting to honk the horn. How rude.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my purse.

"Bye Charlie!" I yelled into the living room as I ran out the door. As I got to the driveway, I decided to walk down to the car instead of run, just to get on Jacob's nerves. I finally got to the car and got in. Before Jacob could complain, I turned around and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but that was soon replaced with passion. He put his hands on both sides of my face and kissed me back. Soon the kiss grew deeper. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, and I gladly aloud entrance. I molded my tongue to his, and with that one simple kiss, we started to make-out. Finally Jacob pulled away and smiled.

"We better get going." He said through a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess. Or… we can stay here in your car and make-out some more." I said in my most seductive voice. He really looked like he was about to choose the second choice, but decided not to.

"No, we should go. Sam will kill us if we don't show up." He smirked

"Yea, right." I said sarcastically. He sighed, and started the car. We pulled out onto the road. I started to look outside, then I turned my gaze to Jacob. He was rocking his head to the music. He was so adorable sometimes. I was so lucky I had him. He must of saw me staring at him, because he turned his head to look at me. His lopsided grin appeared on his face. I smiled back. _God, I love him!! _I thought.

"What?" he asked, still smiling.

"Nothing, just checking out the view." I replied. His smile widened. He loved it when e complimented him. _Man, he looks like an angel. _I thought.

_Wait… and now lights are appearing behind him. Hmmm… maybe he is an angel. _I thought again. Wait… those are car lights!!

"_JACOB!!"_ I screamed and pointed behind him.

"SHIT!!" and he slammed on the breaks, but it was to late. He turned to me.

"Bella…" he didn't finish. The impact was to fast. Too rough. I was out as soon as the truck hit us. _Jacob!! No, I love you._ Was my last thought before I lost consciousness.

I was 99.9 sure I was dreaming. Because first, I was sitting on my bed with Jacob, and second, both of us were fine. It was like the car wreck never happened. He smiled at me, his eyes shining.

"Jacob… what's going on?" I asked, sounding confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked his smile faltering.

"I mean, why are we here? Weren't we just in a car wreck?" I asked. His smile disappeared and he stared at me.

"Yeah, we were. But…" he trailed off.

"But what?" I edged. I was getting irritated. Why wasn't he giving me answers?

"But I didn't make it. I died as soon as the truck hit. And now I'm here…with you." He said.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. _How can he be dead? NO, he can't be!! _I screamed in my head. Wait, if I'm here with him…

"Am… I… dead?" I whimpered. The tears started coming faster. He looked up at me, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Well, not yet. You're in the hospital right now. The doctors are trying to bring you back. You were brought in about 10 minutes ago." He said. Just then, I felt a surge go through my body.

"Clear!" I heard someone yell.

"What was that?" I asked

"The doctors. Your starting to wake up. That's why you can hear them." He said, sounding worried.

"I'm… leaving? What about you?" I wondered. I felt another surge.

"I'll stay here. I can't go back." He said, looking down.

"NO!! You have to come back!! You just have to!!" I screamed through sobs.

"It's okay. Don't cry." He said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. He hugged me as I sobbed into his shoulder. That's when I noticed he was fading. I looked at him, confusion and worry filling my eyes.

"You're waking up." He whispered. I started to sob faster. Another surge.

"Clear!" _No I'm losing time!_ I thought. I stopped crying for a minute and looked at Jacob. He was almost gone. He pulled me into him and kissed me fiercely, but with passion. Another surge, this one more distinct than the others. Jacob pulled away and placed his faded hand on my cheek.

"I love you, Bells. Don't forget me." And with that, he was gone.

"NOOOO!!" I shrieked. I fell back on the bed and sobbed. Another surge.

I looked down at my body. I was starting fade, just like Jacob. Another surge, this one stronger. It hurt, it felt like I was being electrocuted. I shut my eyes, as another electrocuted surge went through my body.

"Clear!! Wait… she's coming back! Bella, Bella can you hear me?" a female voice asked. My eyes fluttered open. The first thing was a blinding light hanging over me. Then faces started to pop in front of my face. Then, my feeling came back and I hurt! My body ached all over! And finally my memories came flooding back, from the accident to my dream of Jacob. Jacob… he's gone. I felt tears fall down my face and I half screamed.  
"Jacob, no!!" I screamed through my broken sobs. The doctors gave me some medicine, that put me to sleep so they could bandage and move me.

When I woke up, I noticed I was in a bright white room. I looked around and I saw my mom.

"Mom." I whispered, considering how that's all I could do. She looked up, her eyes red and swollen from crying. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as she came over and caressed my cheek. She smiled at me.

"Jacob?" I asked in a broken whisper. I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to make sure. Her smile disappeared as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head and mouthed NO. I closed my eyes and sobbed. Jacob, my Jacob…gone.

_I hope you guys like this chapter and the story so far. This is my first fanfic._

_So I hope you like my story. Please review if you like. It would be cool to know wat you guys think of the story. Chapter 2 coming soon. Be patient. : )_


	2. Chapter 2: All you need are Friends

Chapter 2- All you need are friends

Chapter 2- All you need are friends

_3 months later_

The last of my bags were packed into my car. I was headed off to the University of Seattle today. My mom came outside and walked over to me. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Be careful." She whispered. I tried to smile at her, but not sure how it looked. Ever since the car wreck, and Jacob…, my life has been pointless. I went into depression soon after the wreck. I tried to be lively for my mom, to hide my depression, but she still noticed. And now today I was leaving her. I didn't want to. I needed her as much as she needed me, but I had to go.

"I will. Don't worry, ok. I'll call as soon as I get there." And I would, just so I could hear her voice again. She pulled me into a hug then and crushed me to her.

"Charlie would be so proud of you." She whispered. She started to cry, while I just held her. After a minute or so, she stopped crying and looked at me. She smiled a sad smile.

"I love you." She said as she kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, mom." And I turned around and got into my car. I pulled out of the driveway and waved to my mom. And with that, I drove off. I drove for a mile or so before my vision started to blur. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, and I pulled over on the side of the road. I started to sob right there in my car. I sobbed for my mom, for me, and for my loss of Jacob. I wish he was here right now. To soothe my crying. We would be going to college together right now, if the wreck hadn't of happened. The sobs came faster. I closed my eyes, and like many other times, he was there. His face was full of sadness.

"Shhhh, Bells. I'm right here." He whispered. He reached out a hand even though he couldn't touch me.

"Don't cry. Please, don't cry for me. It's all right." He whispered in a pained voice. Then, a truck went by and honked its horn. I opened my eyes, and Jacob faded away. I wiped my eyes and pulled back onto the road, and made my way to Seattle.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." She held out her hand, and I took it. She smiled at me. I looked her over. She had an amazing body that any model would die for. She had long, flowing blonde hair. And a great complexion, and her smile was breathtaking.

"Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." I said, smiling my broken smile.

I arrived at U. of S. about 30 minutes ago. I got my schedule and classes, then my room number. When I got to my room though, I found out I had a roommate, Rosalie.

"So… is this your first year here?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it is. What about you?" I asked. She smiled at me, obviously pleased that I responded.

"Yes, actually. My friend Alice and I got here yesterday. Oh…" a surprised look crossed her face.

"I forgot, we have another roommate. She's my best friend, Alice. She's out right now, but she should be…" she didn't get to finish because the door busted open and a small pixie-like girl walked in. She was small, with spiky black hair, and she was grinning a huge grin, and her eyes were dancing. Then, 2 guys followed her in. The first one was small, but taller than the pixie-like girl. He had a well build, sandy blonde hair, and a calm look that covered his face. The second one that followed was just plain huge. He had a huge build, a huge body, dark curly hair, and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Alice. Look, we have a new roomy. Her name is Bella." Rosalie introduced me.

"HI! I'm Alice!" she trilled. I looked at her and she was literally bouncing up and down in excitement, until the calm guy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, please calm down." He had a calm soothing voice.

"Sorry." She said in a lower voice and stopped bouncing. The huge one chuckled.

"Hi. I'm Jasper." The calm one introduced himself. "I'm Alice's boyfriend." That's when I noticed that their hands were entwined and they were standing close to each other.

"Hey! I'm Emmett! I'm Rosalie's boyfriend." The huge one boomed. He had a loud, but kind voice. I just waved at them.

"Hi." I said timidly. "So, um… where do I stay?" I asked softly.

"Oh." Rosalie said. She flitted past me to Emmett and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be right back." She promised.

"'k." he said and his huge smile appeared. She came back to me and gestured for me to follow, so I did.

"You and I will have to share a room." She said as we walked into a big room.

"You can sleep here." She gestured to the vacant bed.

"Ok. Thanks a lot." I smiled small. Her eyes wondered across my face searching. She smiled back, and walked from the room.

I set my stuff on the bed and started to unpack. I looked over at the clock. It was already 7:00 p.m. I sighed. I set up my bed, and put my clothes away. I changed into my pj's and walked out to the living room. Everyone was sitting around watching T.V.

"Hey, um… I'm going to go to bed." I said. Rosalie looked up at me and smiled. She was cuddled up into Emmett's chest. Alice and Jasper were on the floor, Alice's head resting on Jasper's shoulder.

"Ok, goodnight." Rosalie said sweetly.

"Night." And I turned and went into the room. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. Before I fell asleep, I remember feeling a few small tears fall down my cheeks.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a car. I looked around and I saw Jacob. He was rocking his head to the music. _Oh no! Not again. _I thought. Jacob turned his head to look at me. His lopsided grin appeared on his face.

"What?" he asked, still smiling.

"N-n-nothing." I breathed. He must of thought that me being breathless was because of him, so his smile just widened. I just stared at him, taking in his face, his smile. But all to quickly, lights appeared behind him. _NOOOO! _ I screamed in my head.

"JACOB!!" I screamed and pointed behind him.

"SHIT!!" and he slammed on the breaks, but it was to late. He turned to me.

"Bella…" he didn't finish. Just like the real thing, the truck hit us fast and hard and I jerked up in my bed screaming. I realized I was in my room then and stopped. Then I felt something wet falling down my cheeks. I put my hand to my face and realized I was crying. I wiped off my face and looked at the clock. It was only 4:00 a.m. in the morning. I looked around the dark room and that's when I noticed Rosalie. She was sitting upright in her bed, her eyes wide and filled with worry, and she was staring at me.

"Bella…" she hesitated. "Are… you okay?" she whispered. I stared at her for a moment. _No sense in lying, considering how we'll be living with each other for a while._ I thought.

"No… I'm not." I whispered in a broken voice. She came over and sat on my bed. She grabbed my hand and held it.

"Tell me… please. I want to help." She pleaded. I just nodded.

"It happened 3 months ago…" I started and we just sat there as I retold my story. In some parts I had to stop because I would start to cry. When I finished, it was 6:00 a.m. in the morning, and Rosalie looked like she was about to cry too. She just pulled me into a hug, and I just started to sob into her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok. You'll get through this. Don't worry, I'm here." She soothed. And in that moment, I knew Rosalie and me were going to be great friends. And of course me and Alice would be great friends. I knew that from the beginning just by the way she liked me instantly earlier today.

_I hope you guys like this second chapter. Please review. And I hope you all liked how I described everyone. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Just be patient. : )_


	3. Chapter 3:He doesn't love me

1 week later…

_1 week later…_

After the night I told Rosalie about the wreck and everything in between, we had become the best of friends. And of course I told Alice. She acted just like Rosalie, and was there for me. We had also become friends. We were never apart except for when we were at school.

Every night, when I would lay down to sleep, I would cry, and Rosalie would come over to my bed and just hold me until I stopped and told her I was fine. I also had the same dream of the wreck every night. And like the first dream, I would wake up screaming, even though I knew what was coming.

I also learned that every day after work or school, the guys would come over and stay with us until like 12 at night. It was quite funny. Every night Emmett would act so weird and would always say something stupid but still managed to be funny. I learned to love them like they were my own brothers, and Alice and Rosalie were like my sisters. It was really nice to have a family like that. I was always smiling or laughing with them, even though I was still upset most of the time.

Right now, we were all in the living room, watching Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End. We were at the part where they found Jack when the door opened and in came a god! I mean, I've seen hot guys before, but none of them compared to him. He was pretty big, but not as big as Emmett. He had a well build, bronze hair that was all messy and sticking out everywhere. On anyone else, it would look untidy and ugly, but on him, it looked sexy! He walked in and smiled.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he looked around.

"Hey dude. Your just in time. We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean 3." Jasper looked over at the god and smiled.

"Awesome! Hey… whose this?" he asked and fixed his eyes on my. He had emerald green eyes. They were mesmerizing and alive. He smiled a sexy crooked grin at me.

"Oh! Edward, this is Bella. She's Rosalie and Alice's new roomy. Bella this is Edward. He's our brother." Jasper introduced us and turned his attention towards the movie again. Edward walked over to where I was sitting and took the spot next to me._ OH… MY… GOSH! He smells incredible!_ I thought. I smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you." He smiled the crooked grin at me.

"H-hi, I'm Bella. And it's nice to meet you too." I smiled back at him. His eyes searched my face, just like Rosalie did that first day and then turned his attention to the movie. I looked over at Rosalie and Alice who were staring at me and I shrugged and smiled at them. I turned and started to watch the movie again. When it finished, it was 8 at night and the boys started to leave.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow. 'k?" Rosalie said to Emmett and kissed him gently on the lips. Emmett smiled and walked out the door. Jasper and Alice just hugged and he left as well. Edward was already waiting out in the hall, watching his brothers say goodbye. I was staring at his perfection when he caught me. I blushed as he stared at me and smiled his crooked grin. I smiled back and waved. Then the boys left and us girls got ready for bed.

I was sitting on my bed when Rosalie and Alice came in and sat on my bed. They were smiling and I knew something was up.

"Omg… did you see the way Edward was looking at you today?" Alice trilled.

"No I didn't. Why… was there something special about the way he was staring at me?" I asked a smile playing on my lips.

"UHHHH… duh!! He was totally checking you out. He so likes you!" Rosalie spilled.

"No he doesn't. He was just looking. There's no way he could like someone like me. I'm broken and depressed and just not worth liking anymore. Please." I spilled, looking down.

"Ugh! He does like you and you will see sooner or later." Alice said seriously as she jumped off my bed. "Now goodnight ladies." She called to us as she ran to her room and shut the door. Rosalie chuckled and got off the bed and went to her own.

"She's right you know. He likes you, and sooner or later you'll see he does. Just make sure you're ready." Rosalie said sternly, but still chuckled a little. I just groaned and turned over in my bed.

"Goodnight Rosalie." I said seriously and I turned off my light. I thought about what they were said. _No, he doesn't like me. How could anybody like me now. I'm broken and useless. _I thought. _Besides, the only person I want now is Jacob. _I closed my eyes and let a few tears fall down my cheeks as I thought about Jacob. Rosalie came over to my bed and held me.

"Shhhh, it's ok." She soothed as I cried into her shoulder like every other night I cried myself to sleep.

_Ok. Here's my 3__rd__ chapter. Sorry it took to long to update. Ive been pretty busy. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be in epov. I hope you like it. : )_


	4. Chapter 4: i met an angel tonight

EPOV

EPOV

I walked down the hallway of the dorm and put my ipod up and headed to dorm 12. Emmett told me they were hanging out with the girls today, so I guess I could stop by and hang out for a while. I ran a hand through my hair and came up to dorm 12. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door. When I walked in I smiled at everybody. Emmett and Jasper turned to look at me and they smiled back at me.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked and scoped the room again. When I did, I noticed one extra head.

"Hey dude. Your just in time. We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean." Jasper said and smiled at me.

"Awesome! Hey… whose this?" I wondered aloud as I looked at the extra girl again. She was looking at me so I smiled my crooked grin at her. I looked her over for the first time. She was beautiful. She had wavy brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a beautiful face and figure.

"Oh! Edward, this is Bella. She's Rosalie and Alice's new roomy. Bella this is Edward. He's our brother." Jasper introduced us and turned his attention towards the movie again. I looked at her again, man I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. I walked over to the empty spot on the floor by her and sat down. She turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you." I smiled my crooked grin at her.

"H-hi, I'm Bella. And it's nice to meet you too." She smiled back at me. She had a beautiful voice. It was like bells. When she smiled, it didn't seem right though. It seemed broken somehow. I searched her face but found nothing. She was still beautiful, but she looked like she's been hurt sometime in the past. I finished my search of her face and turned my attention to the movie. Pirates of the Caribbean 3 was one of my favorite movies.

When it was finished, it was about 8 at night. So my brothers and I said our goodbyes and left. While Jasper and Emmett said goodbye to the girls, I waited outside. I looked around and I caught Bella looking at me intently. When she saw me look at her she blushed bright red. I smiled my crooked smile. She smiled back and waved. Jasper and Emmett finally came out and we left. All the way home, all I could think about was the angel I met tonight.

_Here you go. Chap 3. I hope you liked it. Please review. Chapter 4 coming soon! : )_


	5. Chapter 5:everyone knows my secret

When I woke up the next morning it was 8:30 in the morning

When I woke up the next morning it was 8:30 a.m. Also, there was a note by my clock and it had my name on it. It was in Rosalie's handwriting. I grabbed and opened it.

_Bella,_

_Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and me went to the store. We'll be back soon. Don't worry. Just call Alice's or mine's cell phone if you need anything. Ok._

_ Love,_

_ Us all 3!!_

I put the note down and got up. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair and my teeth. I didn't want morning breath. I decided since I was probably not going to have any visitors, I could just stay in my pj's. I walked to the kitchen and searched the cabinets. No wonder they went to the store, there wasn't anything to eat.

"Ugh…" I groaned and shut the cabinet. _Knock, Knock._ Someone hit the door. I walked to the door and opened it. When I saw who was there, by breathing caught in my throat and my heart accelerated.

There was Edward, his hair a sexy disarray, and the crooked grin spread across his face when he saw me. His eyes searched me over, taking in my appearance. I was wearing a silky pink camisole and matching shorts that Alice had giving me as a welcome-to-our-home present. When I looked into his eyes, they were alive and dancing. His grin grew wider.

"Hey, just wake up?" he asked, a chuckle escaping his perfect lips. I just smiled at him.

"Why yes, in fact I did just wake up. I'm trying to find something to eat right now. Alice and them went to the store and now I know why." I chuckled and sat down on the couch. Edward just came over and sat by me and looked me in the eyes.

"That… is why I bought these. Alice called and said you would probably wake up before they got home and that you would probably want something to eat." He smiled at me and lifted up a white paper bag. He opened it and took out a donut and handed it to me. It was chocolate and still warm. I took a bite and it practically melted in my mouth. I closed my eyes and took another bite. Edward chuckled beside me and I realized how ridiculous I must look. I opened my eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's just been so long since I've had a donut like this." I took another bite.

"It's ok. Most people haven't. These are from one of the best donut shops in the city." He smiled at me and my heart melted. He just looked so perfect… like an angel. _No, I can't like him. I'm still trying to get over Jacob. But will I ever get over him?_ I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I saw Edward's smile falter. His eyes searched my face with a worried expression on his face. Then he did something I didn't expect him to do. He took his hand and wiped the tear away with a gentle stroke of the back of his hand. I closed my eyes at his touch as it sent a trail of fire where his hand touched. Then I remembered how Jacob would wipe away my tears the same way and a sob escaped my lips. I dropped the donut and put my face in my hands. I felt Edward put his arms around me and held me as I cried into his shoulder and stained his shirt with my salt tear.

"Shhh, Bella. It's okay. What's wrong?" he asked as he soothed me. I just cried harder, wishing that it was a different pair of arms that was holding me and a different voice that was soothing me.

"I- I- I'm s-s-sorry E-Edward. I- It's j-just t-that…" I trailed off. He just kept holding me. We sat there for a minute and I guess we both didn't hear the door opened, but we did Alice gasp and Rosalie run over to me. She took me from Edward and held me. I stopped crying and wiped my eyes. I gave her a watery broken smile. She smiled a worry smile back at me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked, worry and confusion filling her eyes.

"Hold on. I have to apologize to Edward." I stood up from the couch and walked over to Edward. He looked at me with confused eyes and he seemed wary.

"Edward, I'm sorry I started crying like that. I didn't mean to. And it's not your fault. Here, I have to explain, so you know why I cried and if I ever do it again." I smiled at him and led him to the couch. We sat down and for the 5th time since I've been here, I told my story. Edward just sat there and listened, his eyes on me the whole time. When I was done, he sat there and stared at me.

"Bella… I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to." He looked down, pain in his eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's mine for putting you in that position when you didn't even really do anything. I didn't mean to start balling." I smiled at him and he smiled back. So now everyone knew my story and now I didn't have to hide who I was in front of them, including Edward. I smiled at the thought of how I already had 5 friends who knew my secret in Seattle and I've only been here like 2 weeks. I could tell this would be a good year, and it hasn't even started yet.

_There you go. Chapter 5. sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Ive been busy. I hope like it. I'll update soon. Please review. : )_


	6. Chapter 6:im falling quick

"Oh… My… Gosh

"Oh… My… Gosh!! This would look terrific on you Bella!!" Alice trilled as she held up a silky navy blue dress that flowed to the ground, and tied around the neck. I must admit, it did look cute.

I was shopping with Alice right now in one of the many shops in Seattle. And she was really going overboard. She was finding way to many expensive outfits for me, and I wasn't cooperating, so that just mad her more irritated. It was quite funny. Every time I would reject an outfit, she would stomp off cussing under her breath and go find another insanely to expensive outfit. And now we were in the formal section and she was holding this dress in front of me, evaluating.

"Yea, it is cute Alice…" I started and looked at the price tag. _150.00!! What, no way is she buying this for me._ She saw my reaction and immediately started to glare at me.

"I don't care what you think Bella, I'm buying this dress no matter how big of a fit you throw. I mean, the Fall Formal is coming up and you _need_ something to where." She stated matter-of-factly. I just sent death glares at her as she turned and headed towards the check out. She was bouncing with excitement. I just shook my head and smiled. It was impossible to stay mad at Alice when she was always so ecstatic and happy. So I just trailed along and watched her buy the dress. When we walked out of the store she started talking about different stuff while skipping gracefully down the street. I just followed and listened, which she was talking about the formal coming up and I really wish she would talk about something else.

"So… has anyone asked you to the formal yet? As you know, I'm going with Jasper. He asked me the other day! I'm sooo excited!!" she started to bounce while she skipped.

"Um… no one's asked me yet. I can see why…" I looked myself over. I was just wearing a pair of faded jeans and a sweatshirt. It was pretty cold today.

When Alice heard what I said though, she stopped skipping and bouncing and turned to me with a glare on her perfect, usually happy pixie face

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you think like that. Your beautiful no matter what. And there's nothing wrong with you. Got it?" she asked. She just stood there and watched me. I knew that when she used my full name, she was being serious and there was no reason in arguing with her. So I just sighed and nodded my head. Her smile returned and she turned around and started skipping again. I just shook my head and pulled out my ipod. I put the headphones in and listened to the song I caught myself listening to a lot these days. It was "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I played it and started to sing along with it silently.

"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

At the end of the song, I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. I wiped them away and listened to the other songs. "Your Guardian Angel" was Jacob and mine's song, so it got to me every time I listened to it. I just never got tired of it. It was my favorite song. But I always cried when I listened to it, but I was never ashamed. I didn't care what people thought when they saw me. It… it just didn't matter to me anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Alice and me got back to the dorm, she made me try on the dress immediately. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I had to admit, I did look hot. The dress hugged my curves perfectly and it made my upper part more noticeable. I walked out of the bathroom to show off the dress. When I came out Rosalie and Alice both gasped at the same time.

"Wow! Bella, you look hot!" Rosalie said admiringly. She smiled at me in approval. I smiled back and turned my gaze to Alice. Her mouth was open and she smiled a huge grin and screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!! NO boy will be able to resist you when they see you in that dress. It looks perfect on you!!" she shrieked. She ran over and hugged me. I smiled at, now happy that I let her buy this dress for me.

"Okay, you have to go change so we can hang it up and save it for the formal." Alice commanded. I just giggled at her sternness. Then the door opened and in came Emmett, Jasper, and finally Edward. When I saw him my breath caught and my heart accelerated. He turned his head and scoped the room. When his eyes swept by me they stopped and widened to the size of quarters. His mouth literally dropped open and he froze. I felt my cheeks reddened and I knew they were at least the color of a fire truck. I looked down and smiled. He just shook his head as to clear his mind and smiled his crooked grin. I had figured out that he only used his crooked grin for me. It was like my special smile that he only let me see.

"Hey ladies. What's going on here." Emmett boomed as he took in my appearance.

"We're just checking out Bella's new formal dress. Now no boy will be able to resist her." Alice clarified and as she said that last part, her eyes flickered to Edward as if to show she was right.

"I'm going to go change now." I said quickly and fled from the room. When I got to the bathroom, I took of the dress and put my regular clothes on. I walked back out to the living room. I looked around, Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, cuddled into each other, Alice and Jasper in the arm chair, Alice's head rested on Jasper's shoulder, and Edward was sitting on the floor smiling. When he saw me, he gave me his crooked grin and patted the space next to him. I went over and plopped down beside him. I just looked at him and smiled to myself. _I may not get over Jacob soon, but I know I will. And now I have 5 friends to help me, and 1 who I seemed to be falling for, even though I know I shouldn't be. _I thought to myself and looked at the people around me. Then I turned my gaze back to the one face I couldn't keep my eyes off of. When I did, he was looking at me intently and he smiled. His eyes searched mine and then he pushed a piece of hair that was in my face behind my ear. I smiled and closed my eyes at his touch. I let a tear fall down my face, and just as fast as it had fallen, it was gone with one soft movement of Edward's hand. I smiled wider and sighed.

"Thank you. For everything." I breathed._ I was falling for him. And I'm falling fast. _I thought and opened my eyes and looked at the T.V. _But is he falling for me the same way I'm falling for him?_ And with that, I let my mind wander free, not even paying attention to reality.

_Ahha! There you go. Chap 6. I hope you like it. I think this is one of my best. Please review. It's going to get way better, so I hope your ready. Next chap in EPOV!!_


	7. Chapter 7:i love you

EPOV

EPOV

Jasper lightly punched my arm as we got out of Emmett's monster jeep. Emmett and I have been cracking jokes all the way home about Jasper and if he was going to do anything serious with Alice at the formal, but we knew Jasper would never do that. But he was still fun to make fun of. Emmett was still booming as we got to the elevator.

"Well, what about you Edward. When are you going to make your move on Bella? Everyone already knows that your like deeply in love with her." Jasper teased, but there was a slightly serious and curious tone to his voice. Emmett started to laugh again as we stepped out of the elevator.

"I don't know. Soon, I know that for sure. I just don't know how she feels about me yet." I answered truthfully. They stared at me and smiled.

"Good for you. And I'm pretty sure she's crazy about you too." Emmett said as he hit my arm. We came up to the girls dorm and turned the knob. Emmett was the first to stroll in, then Jasper, then lastly me. I walked in and scoped the room. I looked for the face that I had to see, and when I saw her, face and all, my eyes widened. I felt my mouth drop open and my breathing quickened. I froze in place and looked her over. She was in a sexy, navy blue dress that tied around her neck and flowed to the ground. Then, she blushed bright red and looked down. Even when she was looking down, I could see the smile that spread across her face. I shook my head to clear my mind and flashed her my crooked grin. I reserved that one smile for her, and her only, because I knew how much she liked it. Emmett finally broke the silence.

"Hey ladies. What's going on here." Emmett boomed as he looked Bella over too.

"We're just checking out Bella's new formal dress. No boy will be able to resist her now." Alice clarified, and as she said that last part, her eyes flickered to me as if to prove her point. Bella finally spoke up and once again, I heard her bell-like voice that was so beautiful and stunning.

"I'm going to go change now." she said quickly as she fled from the room. I chuckled at her embarrassment and wished that she would've stayed, so I could see her in that dress for just a little while longer. I smiled to myself and went to go sit on the floor, that now seemed to be mine and Bella's spot. We always sat there together when I was here.

"So… Edward… what did you think of Bella's new dress?" Alice asked, sounding a bit smug. Everyone chuckled as they recalled my reaction.

"I thought it was wonderful and looked perfect on Bella." I told her in the same smug tone. She just smiled down at me from her spot on the arm chair, then rested her head back on Jasper's shoulder. Emmett and Rosalie just smiled from there spot on the couch. Finally, Bella came back out, in regular clothes, and took in the scene before her. She looked at me finally and I was smiling my crooked grin at her. I patted the space next to me, and like so many other times, she walked over and plopped down beside me. She turned to look at me and smiled. She looked like she was deep in thought. Then she looked around at everyone else. Then she turned her attention back to me as I was staring intently at her beautiful face and I smiled. _I love her so much, yet she doesn't know yet. How do I tell her? Or better yet, does she love me the same way._ I thought to myself as I searched her eyes for any hints. Then a piece of hair fell out of place, so I took my hand and gently pushed it back into place. She smiled instantly and closed her eyes as I touched her. I loved how she reacted to my touch. But while I was looking at her, a single tear appeared and fell down her face, but as soon as it fell, it was gone with a gentle stroke of the back of my hand. Her smile widened and she sighed. I wanted to pull her into me in that moment and kiss her passionately, but I knew that would make things more complicated for her, so I restrained myself. Then she spoke.

"Thank you. For everything." She breathed silently. Then after a minute, she opened her eyes and turned her attention to the T.V.

_I'm falling so quickly for her, and I'm falling fast. But is she falling for me the same way I am for her. All I know is that if she is, I'll be waiting for her at the bottom to catch her in my arms. _I thought and I let my eyes wander across my future that was sitting in front of me and smiled.

_AHHHHHHHHHH!! This is turning out soooo great. I love this so far and I hope you guys do to. Please review. It just gets better. Wait till you read the next chapter, it will be just AWESOME!! ___


	8. Chapter 8:dreams and dances

I looked into Jacobs eyes

I looked into Jacobs eyes. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I reached up and put my hand on his face.

"Bells…" he breathed as he turned his head and kissed the palm of my hand. I was sitting in my room on my bed right now with Jacob, so I knew for a fact I was dreaming. But this wasn't my typical dream. Usually right now I was in the car seeing lights behind Jacob, but instead I was just looking into his big dark eyes and let a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"I've missed you so much Bells. You wouldn't even know how much." He breathed into the palm of my hand, then looked at me. He saw the tears sliding down my cheeks and his smile faltered as he sighed. He wiped the tears away gently with the back of his hand. I closed my eyes at his touch and sighed. It felt so right.

"Bells, please… please don't cry. I'm here now." he pleaded. I just laughed a little. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. And I'm happy because I'm not having my horrible dream that I have every night. I'm glad because I'm actually here with you and your not about to die again in my dream." I smiled and grabbed his hand. It felt so good to hold it again, but there wasn't that usual electric feeling that went through me whenever I touched him. I looked down at our hands but blew the thought away as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I smiled and looked back up at him. His eyes sparkled and he leaned towards me. I closed my eyes and just met him halfway. His lips crashed against mine and mine moved with his. It had been so long since I had felt his lips on my mine. I reached my hands up to his hair and tangled them into his dark brown hair. I knew this was a dream, but it felt so real. He started to pull me closer to him, molding our bodies together. I went willingly. One of his hands moved down to my back and kept it there, as the other felt its way down to my thigh. He started to fall back on the bed, but never breaking the kiss. When he was laid back on the bed, he rolled over so he was on top and broke the kiss so we could both breathe. He held his weight carefully off of me so he wouldn't crush me. His lopsided grin appeared and I smiled happily back. His lips came back to mine then and mine moved with his. His hands then moved to where they were both on my waist, and he deepened the kiss. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, and I aloud him entrance, where I molded my tongue with his. He moaned in response and rolled over to where I was on top of him. My hands just tightened in his hair, but not to where it would hurt him. His hands then slipped under my shirt and he started to run his hands up and down my waist. I just moaned and continued to kiss him fiercely. But then he did something I wasn't expecting, dream or no dream. His hands reached out of my shirt and to the front of my jeans, where he undid the button and pulled the zipper down. I froze immediately and broke the kiss. I looked up at him with wide eyes. Even if this wasn't a dream, Jacob knew how I felt about "going to far" unless you were married.

"Jacob… don't." I whispered. He just groaned and let his hands go to his side and his head fall back on the pillow.

"C'mon Bells. Why not? It's just a dream. Like it would count." He said and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You know why! Dream or no dream. I'm committed, and that's how I'll stay until I'm married. If you don't like it, too bad!" I snapped. I sat up and got up off of him. I hopped up off the bed and walked to the wall. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"I can't believe you would even try that with me. I mean, what the hell! You know how I feel about that kind of stuff!" I said from across the room. Tears started to fall down my face, and I quickly wiped them away. Jacob sighed and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I…I'm sorry Bells. I don't know what came over me. Just being without you for so long has taken a toll on me. You wouldn't even imagine." He smiled at me and gently wiped away a tear.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and smiled. I just sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes, your forgiven. Just, even in a dream, never try that again." I warned, but then laughed. He laughed with me, and then kissed me fiercely. Then all too soon, my alarm clock went off and I knew it was time to wake up. We broke away and I hugged Jacob again then closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered and when I opened my eyes, I woke up to a bright room. I looked around to find the room empty. I looked at the clock, which said 10:00 a.m.

I got up and went out to the living room. Everyone was up and fixing breakfast. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all here. Edward looked up from where he was sitting and stared at me. I smiled sheepishly at him. He smiled his crooked grin at me and patted the seat next to him. I walked over and plopped down. I stretched and yawned. He just chuckled next to me and I blushed. I looked over at him to find he was staring intently at me. I looked down and smiled. His finger came to my chin and pulled my face up to me so I was looking at him.

"Good morning. How was your night?" he asked gently, his eyes alive and dancing. I thought for a minute. _Should I tell him about my dream? I mean, we tell each other everything now. No, I shouldn't. It's a personal dream._ I smiled at him and yawned again.

"Good morning to you too. My night was good. I slept exceptionally well… no bad dreams." I told him as my eyes met his. Rosalie and Alice looked at me and smiled. Their probably glad I have my usual nightmare. I smiled back and turned my attention to Edward.

"Really? Well, that's great. No bad dreams." He smiled at me and tucked a piece of hair that fell loose, behind my ear. I closed my eyes and sighed. I loved it when he touched me, even the slightest touch, sent shivers down my spine, and caused my heart to accelerate. And even knew the reaction I had when he touched me, and he loved it. I heard everyone else chuckle at my response. My eyes snapped open. I blushed bright red, and looked down. Edward just laughed along with the rest of them, and put his arm around me. I shook my head and giggled along with them.

We finally got to eat, and we all cleaned up. But I got away for a bit as I excused myself so I could go change. I went to my room and started to searched my drawers. I pulled out two shirts, a dark navy blue one, and a plain white one. After I found some shirts I started to search my jeans drawer.

"I think this one would look better on you." I heard a musical voice say from behind me. I spun around so quickly that I though I was going to fall. There, on my bed, sat Edward, holding up the blue the shirt and he looked like he was about to be overcome by laughter.

"Sorry." He managed as he silently chuckled. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"You should've knocked." I frowned. I walked over to the bed and grabbed the shirt.

"I'm truly sorry. Your right, I should've knocked. Please forgive me." He pleaded in his musical velvet voice and his eyes were smoldering. I sighed and gave in.

"Fine… your forgiven." I said, and rolled my eyes again. He gave me my special crooked grin and his eyes were intent again as they searched for my face. I looked down, feeling self-conscious.

"So… you like this shirt better?" I asked as I held up the blue one. He nodded.

"Yupp. Navy blue looks great on you, just so you know." He told me, as I blushed a bright red again. His hand ran across my cheeks, and his eyes were suddenly alive again and dancing.

"Bella…" he started, but looked down and stopped. He sighed and mumbled something that sounded like "I can't do this…".

"Edward, what is it? Please… tell me." I pleaded and he looked up at me, his eyes smoldering. He smiled and started again.

"Bella… umm… do you… want to go to the Formal with me?" he asked silently and looked down again. My breath caught in my throat and my heart accelerated. My breathing finally quickened as he looked up at me, his eyes a liquid topaz color.

"Edward… yes… yes I would love to go with you." I told him happily. I smiled at him then through my arms around him.

"Really? Awesome!! Thank you Bella, for saying yes." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back gently. I felt his breathing at my ear and my heart started to pound in my chest. I stopped breathing as he whispered "Thank you" into my ear. I shuddered and pulled away. He looked at me intently for a moment, then got up and walked to the door. He gave me his crooked grin and opened the door. When he closed the door behind him, I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. I took to deep breaths to calm myself and went to go change. I slipped on my outfit and walked out to the living room. Everyone was scattered across the dorm. Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen talking and holding hands. Rosalie and Emmett were outside on the patio that we had, and Rosalie was laughing as Emmett watched her with adoring eyes. And finally, I found Edward. He was sitting on the floor listening to his i-pod. I walked over to him and sat down gently. He looked over at me and reached up to stroke my face. He pulled out an earphone and handed it to me. I put it in and listened. He was listening to "Fall for you" by The Secondhand Serenade. I closed my eyes and started to sing quietly.

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**__  
__**Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

As I sat there singing, I felt Edward shift by me. Then I felt his body was closer to me, and his hand slid through mine as he entwined our hands. I just sat there, eyes closed, as I let out a comfortable sigh, and I let a smug smile creep over my face.

_There you have it ladies and gentlemen. I hope you like it. I know, Jacob is still in it, but only in the dreams, but soon he gets replaced. And Edward finally asked bella out!! I think im doing pretty good for my first storie. Please review. I hope you like it. I'll update soon. ___


	9. Chapter 9: i'm complete

"Oh Bella… come on." Alice and Rosalie encouraged, as they pointed to Alice's huge bathroom. I just groaned and walked slowly to the bathroom that was sure to hold my doom. When I got into the bathroom, Alice clapped and ran in with Rosalie, who shut the door.

"Okay Bella, all you have to do is sit back, close your eyes and relax. It'll be over soon." Rosalie insisted. I just groaned.

"Yea, right." I told them, and Alice giggled. But none the less, I did what they said.

It was the night of the Formal, and Rosalie and Alice literally begged me to let them dress me up, since I was going with Edward. I smiled at the fact that _I_ was actually _going _with Edward to the Formal. The night that he asked me seemed like a far off dream, but I knew it was real. I couldn't believe that he had actually asked me, the plainest girl on earth, to go with him, the sexiest god ever. As I sat in the bathroom, I felt only a little bit of what Rosalie and Alice were doing to me. I wouldn't tell them, but I was glad I had them to help me look pretty for Edward tonight. I soon felt Rosalie fixing my hair and Alice running out to get my dress. I soon heard her come back in and shut the door.

"Okay, all done." Rosalie said, and I opened my eyes. I turned to Alice, who had my dress already out, and ready for me. They both helped me get it on, with out messing up my hair or make-up.

"Wow! Bella, you look amazing." Rosalie said, admiring me. Alice trilled from beside me.

"Bella, you look great. I'm so glad I bought that dress for you." Alice said, clapping and jumping up and down. I just giggled, and admired myself in the mirror. I did look gorgeous. The dress hugged me perfectly, my make-up was done light, so it looked perfect, and my hair was done in small and bouncy ringlets that took shape around my face perfectly.

"Okay, now Rosalie and me have to go get ready. You can go wait in the living room if you want." Alice insisted. I just nodded and walked slowly to the living room. I sat down gently on the floor, making sure not to mess my dress up. I sat there for a minute, and let my mind wonder. I thought about where I was right now, and how far I've come since the… accident. I thought about Jacob, and what it would be like to have him here with me right now. I closed my eyes and imagined Jacob, and then he was there, behind my eyes. He was smiling widely, his eyes sparkling. Then I noticed someone else there in my daydream. I looked over and saw the most wonderful person ever… Edward. He was smiling his crooked grin and he held his hand out for me. I looked over at Jacob, worry taking over my face. But he was still smiling.

"Go ahead. I want you to be happy and move on. This is your start." He said. I nodded at him and felt a few tears fall down my face.

"I love you." I said quietly. Then I turned my face to Edward. He was wearing a tux, that looked dazzling on him. I started to walk towards him and I placed my hand gently in his. He ran the back of his hand across my cheek in one swift movement that felt so real, then he spoke.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked gently, almost a whisper. But I could still hear him and his voice was close and sounded so real. Then I realized I wasn't dreaming anymore. Edward was really talking to me. I guess I didn't hear the door open. I opened my eyes to see him crouched down by my side, with my hand in his, and his hand lingering on my cheek. He smiled when he saw my open eyes. I smiled in response and nodded.

"Yea, just thinking a bit. Don't worry." I told him. "Ummm… could you help me up?" I asked gently and he laughed at my question, but stood up and grabbed my other hand and lifted me up. When I was up, he kept his hands in mine, and his eyes stared into mine. I looked down at me feet and blushed.

" Thanks." I told him, and looked back up. He was smiling and one hand dropped to his side, as the other stayed in my other hand.

"Your welcome. Oh, and by the way, you look absolutely stunning tonight." He said the last part in a whisper, so only I could hear. I blushed and smiled.

"So do you." I stated. He was wearing a black tux that contrasted against his skin and made him look even sexier. His eyes sparkled and he smiled. Then I realized Emmett and Jasper were behind him, smiling at me and I just smiled back and blushed.

"Wow Bella, I gotta say it, you look beautiful." Emmett said, which only made me blush a darker red because Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, but just wait till you see your dates." I told them gently. Just then, Rosalie and Alice came out from Alice's room and walked gracefully over to Emmett and Jasper. They were greeted by a hug and a sweet kiss. Jasper's eyes were sparkling, and Emmett looked speechless. Rosalie was wearing a blood red strapless dress that was floor long, and hugged her curves perfectly, and her hair was pinned up in a graceful bun. Alice was in a simple black dress that fell to her knees, and it was strapless also, and it hung loosely around her curves, and her hair was done in ringlets like mine.

"Are you guys ready?" Edward asked us. We all nodded and headed down to the parking garage. We had all decided to take our own vehicles for this occasion. I started to head for the Volvo, but Edward grabbed my elbow gently and pulled me the other way.

"We're not taking the Volvo tonight. This is a special occasion, so that calls for a special car." He said gently. I just shrugged my shoulders and went along with him. He led us outside to the most beautiful car I've ever seen. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"We're taking this?" I asked, amazed. He just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Of course. It's my special occasion car." He said and winked. He opened the door to the Aston Martin and I got in gently and he shut the door. He was soon on his side and he slid in gracefully. He ran a hand through his hair and started the car. The car purred to life and Edward pulled out onto the highway. Emmett and Jasper's cars were right behind us. We soon got to the Yacht, where the Formal was going on. It only took 10 minutes to get there because Edward drove like a maniac. He got out after turning the car off and came over to my side and opened the door. He held out his hand, and I took it as he gently pulled me out of the car. He held out his elbow then and I slid my arm through it as we started to walk onto the boat. When we were on, all eyes seemed to turn to us. So of course I blushed and looked down. Edward just laughed and pulled me to a table. I sat down and looked around. The yacht was lit up beautifully with streamers and flowers everywhere. Most people were dancing.

"Would you like a drink." Edward asked me from across the table. I just nodded and he got up and headed to the punch bowl. While I was admiring everything, I didn't see Edward come back until he set a glass in front of me. I looked over at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you." I said sweetly and took a drank. He just smiled at me and looked into my eyes intently. I blushed a dark red and his smile widened. He took a drank of his punch then looked around. I looked to the dance floor and saw Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all dancing gracefully on the dance floor. No one compared to their graceful movements.

"Bella…" Edward started but quickly stopped. I looked at him confused. He was staring at me again.

"Yes Edward?" I asked sweetly. He looked down and started to play with his thumbs. I just sighed and looked back to our friends.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he almost whispered, where I could barely hear him. He looked up at me and his eyes were smoldering. My eyes lit up and I smiled.

"I would love to Edward." I told him gently. He smiled his crooked grin and got up and came over to me. He held out his hand and I took it and he pulled me up and walked to the dance floor. He turned around when we were in the middle of the floor and he gently pulled me to him. He placed one hand on my waist and the other on my right hand. I placed my one hand on his shoulder and we soon started to twirl and spin gracefully on the floor. The whole time, he never took his eyes off me, and I just blushed and kept my eyes on him as well. Soon the song "Crush" came on by David Archuleta. His hands moved down to my waist and I moved mine to his neck and we started to sway and spin in a circle. He soon started to sing to me.

"… Cause a possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me, it's just too much, just too much." He sung softly in my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Why do I keep running from the truth, all I think about is you, you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized." He kept going.

"And I just got to know… do you ever think, when your all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go?" he was getting into it now and for a brief second I thought he was talking about us. But I soon pushed the thought from my head.

"Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just a crush." He sang gently. He spun us gently and started to sway again. He kept singing quietly in my ear and it always sounded like he was talking about us. But I never got my hopes up. I just couldn't do that just so I could get hurt again. Soon the song came to an end and he sung the last line softly to me,

"Do you catch your breath when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do? Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away, but this crush ain't going away, going away." I looked up into his eyes, searching for a meaning to why he sounded like he did, but there was no clue. After that the song "Better In Time" came on and we started to sway gently again. I listened carefully to the song, and when I was actually hearing it, it sounded a lot like my life right now.

"_**  
It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through**_

_**Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK**_

_**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time**_

_**I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings**_

_**If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I believe in  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK**_

_**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time**_

_**Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will**_

_**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time"**_

When the song was over, I felt tears running down my cheeks. But Edward noticed and he wiped them away gently with the back of his hand. I sighed in comfort at his touch and looked up into his eyes. They were smoldering as he smiled gently at me. I looked at his face intently and reached up and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes at my touch and I smiled. _Edward,_ I thought. He looked back at me and I closed my eyes and stood on my tip-toes so I could reach his face. He met me halfway and our lips touched. There was a spark there, and he kissed me gently and with sweetness. An electric current ran through my body, and I smiled under his lips. _Now… now I'm complete._ I thought and kissed Edward back.

_Ta-da, their together now. im so happy. I hope you like it. Sorry it takes so long to update. I just get sidetracked. Please review. Next chap soon, I promise. : )_


	10. Chapter 10:i'm complete EPOV

I pulled on my tux and buttoned it up. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. I smiled when I saw me. The black tux looked great against my skin. But even though I knew I looked great, I would look just plain when I was with Bella. No one would compare to her tonight. I haven't even seen her and I know that. But of course, Bella always looks amazing. I just cant believe that, in the little time I've known Bella, it's like she already has me wrapped around her finger. I laughed at the thought and realized how true it was. I grabbed my tie and and put it on. _There, all ready. _I thought and smiled as I headed out of the bathroom. Emmett and Jasper were already waiting for me.

"And I thought I took long to get ready. But for once I finally beat you. Ha!" Emmett boomed. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the door.

"C'mon guys we have to go get the girls, remember?" I told them. They just nodded their heads and walked out the door. I trailed behind them and pulled my ipod out. I turned to "Whatever you like" by T.I and turned it up so I didn't have to hear Emmett's booming laugh.

I finished the song just as we got to the girls door. Jasper knocked once, but no one answered. We just shrugged our shoulders and let ourselves in. I scoped the room once then my eyes focused on the beautiful girl sitting on the floor in mine and Bella's spot. I smiled to myself when I saw how beautiful and perfect Bella looked, just sitting there with her eyes closed. I walked over to her and knelt down beside her. I studied her face. That's when I saw the two glistening tears running down her face. I frowned when I saw she was crying. I lifted my hand and brushed it across her cheek, catching the tears on the back of my hand. I took my other hand and picked up hers.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked gently, so it was almost a whisper, so only she could hear me. She must of heard me because she stirred a bit and opened her eyes. She studied me for a minute and that's when I remembered I was still holding her hand and my other hand was still lingering on her cheek. But I didn't care and she didn't seem to mind either so I just gave her my crooked grin and she smiled back and nodded.

"Yea, just thinking a bit. Don't worry." she told me. "Ummm… could you help me up?" she asked me gently and I just laughed at her question, but stood up and grabbed her other hand and lifted her up. When she was up, I just kept my hands in hers, and stared into her eyes. I smiled when she looked down at her feet and blushed.

" Thanks." she told him, and looked back up. I just smiled and let one hand drop to my side, and I let the other stay in her hand.

"Your welcome. Oh, and by the way, you look absolutely stunning tonight." I said it just so it was a whisper, so only she could hear. She just blushed and smiled.

"So do you." She stated simply. She looked me over once and smiled. Then she looked behind me and I know she was looking at Emmett and Jasper. "Wow Bella, I gotta say it, you look beautiful." Emmett said, which made her blush a darker red, but I don't know why.

"Thanks guys, but just wait till you see your dates." she told them gently. Just then, Rosalie and Alice came out from Alice's room and walked gracefully over to Emmett and Jasper. They were greeted by a hug and a sweet kiss. Jasper's eyes were sparkling, and Emmett looked speechless. Rosalie was wearing a blood red strapless dress that was floor long, and hugged her curves perfectly, and her hair was pinned up in a graceful bun. Alice was in a simple black dress that fell to her knees, and it was strapless also, and it hung loosely around her curves, and her hair was done in ringlets like Bella's. Bella was wearing her sexy, navy blue dress that tied around her neck.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked us. They all nodded and headed down to the parking garage. We had all decided to take our own vehicles for this occasion. I started to head for outside, but Bella was going the other way, so I grabbed her elbow gently and pulled her the other way.

"We're not taking the Volvo tonight. This is a special occasion, so that calls for a special car." I said gently. She just shrugged her shoulders and went along with me. I led us outside to my special car. I saw Bella's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"We're taking this?" she asked, amazed. I just looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Of course. It's my special occasion car." I said and winked. I opened the door to the Aston Martin and she got in gently and I shut the door. I was soon on my side and I slid in gracefully. I ran a hand through my hair and started the car. The car purred to life and I pulled out onto the highway. Emmett and Jasper's cars were right behind us. We soon got to the Yacht, where the Formal was going on. It only took 10 minutes to get there because I liked speed, so to some people, I drove like a maniac. I got out after turning the car off and came over to her side and opened the door. I held out my hand, and she took it as I gently pulled her out of the car. I held out my elbow then and she slid her arm through it as we started to walk onto the boat. When we were on, all eyes seemed to turn to us. So of course Bella blushed and looked down. I just laughed and pulled her to a table. I sat down and looked around. The yacht was lit up beautifully with streamers and flowers everywhere. Most people were dancing.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked her from across the table. She just nodded and I got up and headed to the punch bowl. I got two cups of punch and walked back to her. I guess she didn't notice me come back because she didn't look at me until I sat the punch in front of her. she looked over at me and gave me a sweet smile.

"Thank you." She said sweetly and took a drank. I just smiled at her and looked into her eyes intently. She blushed a dark red and my smile widened. I took a drank of my punch then looked around. I looked to the dance floor and saw Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all dancing gracefully on the dance floor. No one compared to their graceful movements.

"Bella…" I started but quickly stopped. She looked at me, confused.

"Yes Edward?" She asked sweetly. I looked down and started to play with my thumbs. She just sighed and looked back to our friends.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I almost whispered, where she could barely hear me. I looked up at her and her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I would love to Edward." she told me gently. I smiled my crooked grin and got up and walked over to her. I held out my hand and she took it and I pulled her up and walked to the dance floor. I turned around when we were in the middle of the floor and I gently pulled her to me. I placed one hand on her waist and the other in her right hand. She placed her one hand on my shoulder and we soon started to twirl and spin gracefully on the floor. The whole time, I never took my eyes off her, and she just blushed and kept her eyes on me as well. Soon the song "Crush" came on by David Archuleta. My hands moved down to her waist and she moved hers to hmy neck and we started to sway and spin in a circle. I soon started to sing to her.

"… Cause a possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me, it's just too much, just too much." I sung softly in her ear. I felt her shiver and I just smiled against her skin. "Why do I keep running from the truth, all I think about is you, you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized." I just kept going.

"And I just got to know… do you ever think, when your all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go?" I was getting into it now, trying to make it sound like I was talking about us.

"Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just a crush." I sang gently. I spun us gently and started to sway again. I kept singing quietly in her ear, always thinking about how I felt about her. Soon the song came to an end and I sung the last line softly to her,

"Do you catch your breath when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do? Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away, but this crush ain't going away, going away." She looked up into my eyes, searching. After that the song "Better In Time" came on and we started to sway gently again. _**  
"It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through**_

I spun us gently and held her close to me.

_**Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK**_

_**  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time**_

_**I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings**_

_**If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I believe in  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gonna be OK**_

_**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time**_

_**Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will**_

_**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time"**_

When the song was over, I looked at Bella's face and saw she had tears running down her cheeks. I wiped them away gently with the back of my hand. She sighed in comfort and looked up into my eyes again. I just smiled gently at her. She looked at my face intently and reached up and touched my cheek softly. Her hand was smooth and warm against my skin, and I closed my eyes at her touch. _Bella,_ I thought. I looked back at her and she closed her eyes and stood on her tip-toes. I realized what she was doing, so I met her halfway and our lips touched. There was a spark there, and I kissed her gently and with sweetness. She smiled under my lips. _Now… now I'm complete._ I thought and kissed Bella back.

_HAHA!! Awesome. I hope you like this chapter. Sry it takes so long to update. Oh I have another story called Forever on my profile. It's a one-shot. I hope you read it and like it. So please R & R. I'll try to update soon. : )_


	11. Chapter 11:what a day

I woke up the next morning, after the formal, to find myself in my bed._ This is weird…_ I thought to myself. I could've sworn I fell asleep on the floor last night while I sat next to Edward, while everyone was watching a movie when we got home. I thought back for a minute, trying to remember, then it all came flooding back to me. Edward, me, the formal, us dancing, and… the kiss. I shut my eyes, and remembered it all.

_Flashback_

_**Edward and I pulled into the parking garage of the dorm building. It was 12:00 a.m. and we just got back from the formal. Edward shut off the engine and turned to look at me. He ran a hand threw his hair, then spoke.**_

"_**Bella, I need to know how you feel about me." He came out and said it plainly, but his eyes were full of emotion. I looked right into his eyes, and touched his face. He closed his eyes at the contact.**_

"_**To be honest, I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you when you walked into our dorm that first day. I fell for you… and fast. At first I didn't want to admit that I loved you, but soon it became more clearer with each day we spent together. And all the little things you did for me, like care for me and hold me when I was upset… that made me just love you more. The only problem was, I didn't know if you felt the same way. Even though Rose and Alice told me you did, I still didn't believe it. Then when you asked me to the formal, you have no idea how ecstatic I was. I felt like the luckiest person on the world. And tonight, when we danced and you sang to me, it was like you were talking about "us", but I wasn't sure, so I put the thought out of my head. Then when I cried, you wiped away my tears, and my fears. I knew that I loved you then, and I didn't want to live without you, so I took a chance." I smiled a wide grin. I was so pleased that he had reacted so well. "I was, well words don't describe how I felt, but when you kissed me back, it was just…" I trailed off, hoping he understood. I finished with that and looked at him intently, my hand still resting on his cheek.**_

"_**Bella, I'm so glad, no wait, glad is an understatement, but it is so great that you feel the same way. I've loved you since the first day to. And yes, I fell fast too. And I've felt the same way about you for awhile." He looked at me, his emerald eyes boring into mine, then he took my face in his hands gently.**_

"_**Bella, I know this may be to early to say this, but your my life now and I don't want to go any longer without you in my world. I love you." He said the last 3 words gently and sweetly, then he pulled his face to mine and kissed me slowly and with passion. We finally broke apart, to catch our breath. My breath was already ragged and my heart was pumping faster than ever. Edward just chuckled next to me and got out. Soon he was on my side of the car and he opened my door and pulled me out. When I was out, he snaked one arm around my waist and led us to the dorm, where everyone else was waiting to hear the news of "us". **_

_End flashback_

"Oh." Was all I said. Then I felt someone's arms around me and I turned to see who it was. When I turned around in the arms, I found myself face to face with a very content and asleep looking Edward. I just smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. He stirred though, and his eyes fluttered open and his dazzling crooked grin appeared on his face when he saw me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked sweetly. He just smiled wider and his grip on me tightened.

"Nah. Besides, I don't mind waking up to this." He stated and nodded to me. I just blushed and buried my face in his chest, which was shaking with his quiet laughter. But then I remembered we weren't where we fell asleep last night, so I decided to ask him about the situation.

"Hey, how did we end up in my bed last night? I thought we fell asleep on the floor watching a movie last night?" I asked, confusion taking over my face. He just laughed.

"Correction, _you_ fell asleep last night. I noticed so I picked you up and carried you to your bed. When I laid you down and went to leave, you woke up, or at least _partially_ woke up. You were slurring your words and your eyes were closed, but you asked me not to leave. I sighed and went and laid down on the bed. I started to sing to you and soon you fell asleep, but so did I." he chuckled at the memory and closed his eyes. While he wasn't paying attention I moved around to where I was up to his face and I kissed him. He was startled at first, but he soon melted into the kiss, as I did to. He moved his hands to my back and tried to pull me closer. I moved my hands up to his hair and tangled them into the messy disarray. We finally broke the kiss so we could catch our breath, but his lips just moved to my neck. I gasped at the movement and he just smiled against my skin.

"I'm sorry, but I've waited to long for you to let you go now." he chuckled then brought his lips back to mine. We were about to deepen the kiss, but there was a quick knock on the door.

"Guys, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready if you are." I heard Rose say then I heard her faint steps walk from the door. I groaned then closed my eyes and laid my head on Edward's chest.

"I don't wanna go. I just got you, and we're already being interrupted." I whined. I felt him laugh beside me, then he stood up. I gasped when I saw him. The only thing he was wearing was his dress pants, leaving his bare chest show. His chest was sculpted perfectly and every muscle shown perfectly when he stretched. He turned to me and leaned down to the bed.

"Are you coming?" his sweet breath blew over me and made me catch my breath. I just nodded, not sure if I could speak at that moment. He held his hand out to me and I took it and he pulled me up in one swift movement. I crashed into his chest and he snaked his arm around my waist. He looked me over head to legs. I blushed cherry red when I remembered what I was wearing. I had on white booty shorts and a pink tank top(courtesy of Alice). My hair must have been messier than his and I probably had morning breath.

"Umm, could you wait a minute. I need to go to the bathroom." I said and looked down. He chuckled from beside me, but went to sit on the bed. I smiled at him and headed for the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and went to work. After brushing my teeth, I went to my hair and brushed all the knots out. Altogether, the whole process took only about 5 minutes. I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward still sitting on the bed. I shut the bathroom door and he looked over at me. When he saw my improvement, he just smiled and walked over to me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Welcome back." He told me and gave me his crooked grin. I smiled back at him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your crooked grin you do?" I asked him and tilted my head to the side. He just shook his head.

"I don't think so, but still, I always had a feeling you liked it. That's why I only show it to you." He touched the tip of my nose with his index finger when he said "you". I just giggled and looked up into his eyes. I stood on my tip-toes and reached up to him. He knew what I was doing, but what he did, I didn't expect. His hands went down to my butt, and he lifted me up so I was even with him. I wrapped my legs around his torso and kissed him, and my hands went to his hair as I tried to pull him closer to me. His hands stayed on my butt, and he kissed me back. I went to deepen the kiss, but he just chuckled and pulled away. I stared at him, confused.

"As much as I'd love to do this, but are friends are waiting for us." He told me, as if he was answering the silent question in my head. I just let my head fall back and tried to climb down, but his hold on me didn't loosen. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. He just laughed at my expression.

"I said that we couldn't kiss, because are friends are waiting. That doesn't mean I have to put you down." He told me simply, and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I can deal with that." I said with a smug smile on my face. I let my head fall to his shoulder, where it rested. He went to the door and opened it without a problem. When we went out, all our friends were sitting around the kitchen table talking and laughing. When Edward shut the door, Emmett turned his attention to us and a huge goofy grin appeared. _Oh no,_ I thought as dread came over my face.

"Hey guys! Finally you two are up. What were you two up to all night?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows. My face turned a fire truck red and I buried my face in Edward's chest.

"Well, if you must know Emmett. Bella and I were extremely tired so we just laid down and fell asleep." Edward stated simply. I looked up and saw Emmett's face fall. I threw my head back and laughed quietly. I looked over to Alice and Rose who were smiling hugely, with their purses sitting on the floor by them. _No, no, no! _I screamed in my head. Edward didn't notice my stress and just kissed the top of my head. He finally set me down on my feet so I could eat. I took one of the chairs and sat down, as Edward sat down next to me. I grabbed a piece of toast and started to eat.

"Ok. Now here's today's plans. Since it's Saturday, we're doing something totally fun. We're going, clubbing!" Alice told us all. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. _Are you serious?_ I asked in my head.

"Umm, one problem, I'm to young." And that was true. I was only 19. How was I supposed to get into a club?

"Umm, Bella, when you're as hot as you, you don't have to be old enough." Rose told me, as if I was the only person who didn't know this. I just rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

"So, the boys have to go find a club and be ready for when we get back. And the girls are going to go shopping for clubbing outfits!" Alice trilled. I just groaned and let my head fall onto Edward's shoulder.

"Why me?" I asked out loud. I looked over to Rose and Alice, who just rolled their eyes and stood up.

"Oh, poor Bella. Come on, you have to go get ready." Alice told me. I groaned again, but got up and headed towards my room. When I got there and closed the door, I didn't hear it shut. Instead, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, then the door shut. I fell back into Edwards chest and sighed in content.

"Are you going to help me pick out an outfit?" I asked him and turned around so I was face to face with him.

"Hmmm, I guess I could." He smiled, then gave me a chaste kiss.

"Good. Now, lets see." I walked over to my dresser and started to pull things out. _Ugh, shopping may be horrible, but tonight should be fun._ I thought as a smile spread across my face.

_Aha! The day after the formal. Loved it! I hope you guys did too. I thought it was great. I cant wait till the next chapter. They go clubbing. That's going to be fun to write about. Haha. Please review. Thx. ___


	12. Chapter 12: AN:I'm Sorry

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I havent been updating

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I havent been updating. I'm just going through a really rough time rite now. my dad is hurt and my b/f just broke up wit me… so plz, give me some time. Thank you. I will try to update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13:Fun Night

So here I am, standing in Alice's bathroom with my hair done in sexy ringlets shaping my face. My make-up was done light but put it in with my hair, I looked to be about 20. Alice and Rose stood behind me, admiring their work. I turned to look in the full length mirror, admiring myself as well. I was in a light blue halter top that hugged my upper part perfectly. It tied around my neck, with a small bow, right under my bust, and it came down in a curved v, so if you looked at a certian angle i bet you could see down my shirt. The skirt i was wearing came down to about my mid thigh, and it was a denim skirt. And the worst part was, Alice and Rose forced me to wear a thong! At least I wasn't the only one wearing an outfit like mine. Alice was wearing a black and white striped spaghetti strap shirt that ruffled at the bottom and came down to a point that let you see the top of her cleavage. She was wearing white,tight booty shorts and high heels. Rose was wearing a strapless shirt that tied around the neck, and had a plunging neck line, so like mine, if you looked at her from an angle, you could see down her shirt. And she too was wearing a denim skirt that was about mid-thigh. So besides the outfits being just a little to skimpy, i think we looked pretty sexy. The boys are going to be doing more guarding than dancing.

"So are we ready?" i asked them. I turned to look at them and they nodded their heads eagerly. I smiled a huge grin and we walked out to the living room together. When we got out, I heard 3 quick gasps then the room went quiet. I looked around and all three guys were frozen in place. All their mouths were wide open and their eyes bulging. Edward was the first to snap out of it and he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to my bedroom. I looked back and Rose and Alice were smirking. I already knew what they were thinking.

"Have fun!" Alice called as Edward closed the door behind us. I blushed a deep red and buried my head in Edward's chest. I felt his finger go under my chin and he lifted my head up. Before I had time to react, his lips crushed down on mine, making mine move with his. I reacted instinctively and reached up for his hair. His hands went to my butt and he lifted me up like he had done this morning. I wrapped my legs around his torso and tried to pull him closer, even though there was no more space between us. I felt him move and suddenly I was pinned down between the bed and his body. He held most of his weight though so he wasn't crushing me. He was the first one to try and deepen the kiss. I felt a little nervous though as his tongue grazed my bottom lip. I've never been this far with Edward. But I still aloud entrance and his tongue roamed around my mouth while I breathed in his scent. I finally broke the kiss to breathe, my breath already coming in quick rasps. His mouth just moved to my neck. My grip tightened in his hair and he moved his face back up to mine and my lips attacked him, but this time he pushed me away gently. Rejection and confusion washed over my face and clouded my eyes. He just chuckled and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I'm sorry love, but I don't think we should be doing this right now. I didn't bring you in here so I could attack you. I brought you in here because I wanted to tell you something." He chuckled once as realization dawned on my face. I nodded once, not sure if I could speak, and he continued. "I really can't believe you think I would let you out in _that_ outfit." I looked down at myself and looked back up at him.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't mind being able to see me in something like this." I nodded at my outfit and bit my lip when i looked back up. I was going for a sexy look, but I wasn't quite sure how I looked. Obviously the look work, because he moaned and attacked my lips again. He chuckled after a few seconds and got up off the bed. He held his hand out for me, but he didnt wait for me to take it. Instead he bent down and picked me up bridal style. I squealed in excitement and wrapped my arms around his neck. How he managed to open the door, I don't know, but we ended up in the living room again, everyone waiting for us. They all looked at us and rolled their eyes.

"So, are you guys finally ready?" Emmett asked as he twirled the keys to the jeep on his finger. We all nodded and headed down to the jeep. When we got there, I took one look and I knew I wasn't going to get up there on my own. I heard Edward laugh from behind me, then I felt his hands on my butt. I jumped in suprise, and he bent down to my ear and a shiver went down my spine. I felt him grin on my skin, and he whispered into my ear so seductively I could've have fainted right there if it wasnt for my self-control. "Would you like some help miss?" another shiver ran down my spine, and not sure if I could trust my voice, I just nodded. He lifted me up easily, like I only weighed 10 pounds. I climded up to the seat and his hands dissapeared and he climbed up and sat beside me. I looked over at him and he pulled me onto his lap. I pulled his lips to mine when I was sitting on his lap and I turned around to where I was stradling his waist with my legs. He snaked his arms around my waist, and my hand went up to his hair and pulled him closer. This time I thought it should be my turn to take a chance and I grazed his bottom lip with my tongue. He aloud me entrance and our tongues fought for dominance. After that, I took his bottom lip and I sucked on it gently, earning a soft moan that only I could hear. But then the moment was ruined when Emmett cleared his throat and we broke apart quickly, earning smirks and giggles from everyone. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I buried my face deep into Edwards neck.

"Aww, Bella. Don't be embarrased. We've all been like you two at one part." Rose tried to comfort me. I just groaned and lifted my head up and staired out the window. Trees flashed by the window, and my mind wondered off. I thought back to my highschool years with all my friends and when we would go out and have fun. I remembered one night when me and Angela weber went out to get dresses for the senior prom. We had so much fun, just us girls. And I remembered the response i got out of Jacob when he saw me in that dress. I smiled at the thought. I missed my old friends. I wonder what their doing now? My mind raced with questions and I didnt notice that we had arrived at the club until Edward whispered in my ear. "Love, we're here." and I snapped out of my thoughts and I looked around. We were outside the Trinity Nightclub in seattle. Everyone climbed out of the jeep and I was the last one out. I judged the distance and shook my head. If i jumped out of this jeep in these heels, then i would surely die. Then i heard laughing and I looked up to see everyone laughing at me. I looked back down and blushed. I felt to strong arms wrap around me then and pull me out of the car. I squeled and through my arms around Edward and pulled myself tighter to him. I felt his body shake with his laughter. He kissed the top of my forehead before he put me down.

"Thanks." I said and blushed. We walked up to the club, and went straight to the bouncer. He looked us over, his eyes lingering an us girls a little longer than they should, and he let us in. "Wow. I can't believe he let me in." I mused. Rose laughed and looked at me. "Like I said, when your as pretty as you, age isnt a problem." She rolled her eyes at me like I was a 5 year old. "Its true love. If I was that guy, i would have let you in in a heartbeat." Edwards voice was right at my ear, and his breath sent shivers down my spine. "Now, lets go dance." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the dance floor. The song "Low" came on and we started to move. I turned around so my back was against his chest and my arms went up around his neck and I started to grind up against him. Whenever I went down though, i didnt go down that far because I didnt want any peekers to see up my skirt. Edward's hands went down to my waist and he moved behind me. After the song, Edward went to go get some drinks for us and I stayed where I was.

"Bella?" I heard someone call out my name and I turned around. When I did, I wish I hadnt. It was Lauren Mallory, the dumbest slut ever from my highschool. She came up to me and smiled. I gave her a timid smile and waved. "Hey Lauren. Whats up?" I asked her. "Nothing much. Just hanging out with some people from my college. What about you? I didnt know you came to these kind of things." She laughed and looked over her shoulder. "Actually, I'm here with some friends to. Their around here somewhere." I looked around and thats when I felt two arms come around my waist. I looked up and met Edward's confused eyes. "Hey Edward. Umm this is Lauren. She's from my highschool." I told him. He looked over at Lauren, who was eyeing him like he was her favorite peice of candy. "Hi, Im Edward. I'm Bella's boyfriend." He told lauren and I blushed at the word boyfriend. Laurens face fell just a little bit and she turned around. "Well, it was nice seeing again Bella. Bye." she waved at us and walked away. I rolled my eyes and muttered "bitch" under my breath.

"Well, she seemed... nice." I laughed at his term and thought in my head other terms that could be used to describe her. I shook my head and turned around. "So where are our drinks mister? Im parched." I tease scolded him. He rolled his eyes, but led me to the bar where he handed me a cup with something clear in it. I took it and tried a sip. It was okay, so I took a bigger drink. In about a minute, i had drank the whole drink. After a couple more drinks, Alice and Rose found us. By then, I was dizzy and slurring my words. "Damn Edward, what did you give her?" Rose asked, giggling. "Just a few margarita's. I couldnt say no to her and she kept asking for more." He chuckled and put his arm around me. "So, you guys ready?" Edward asked. Rose and Alice nodded. "The boys are waiting by the jeep." Alice told us. Edward led me to the car and lifted me up to the car. I heard Emmett laugh loudly so I know he saw me. I tried to stick my tongue out at him, but i couldnt find the energy to do so. So I just sat there on Edwards lap as we rode home. I dont remember arriving home or getting in my bed, but I do remember the dream I had of Edward and me on the beach. But before it got really good, I woke up in Edwards arms, in my bed, and i had a pounding headache.

_Wow, I finally updated! I'm so sorry i havent updated in so long!! Ive never had the time and ive been going through so much!! so i hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if its short. but i think its good. so plz review!! thx!_


	14. Chapter 14:fun morning

EPOV

I woke up the night after the club and looked at my sleeping angel. It was only 6:00 am so I knew she wouldn't wake up for awhile. I smiled at myself when I remembered the night before. The way Bella moved with me was amazing. Who knew Bella could be like that. I closed my eyes and the images came flooding into my mind. Bella grinding her hips against my leg… I shook my head and opened my eyes before I got in over my head. I placed my hand on Bella's soft face and caressed her cheek. I looked her fragile face over, memorizing her every feature. I traced her full lips and her closed eyes, her soft cheeks and her cute nose. Then a small moan escaped her lips and I froze. I'd never heard such an appealing sound. Then before I knew what I was doing, I bent my head down and kissed her still lips, making them move with mine. But I stopped when I realized what I was doing. I pulled my head back just a bit, just so my lips were still touching hers. I was now glad I decided we should stay at my dorm last night. Now we wouldn't be disturbed. I just sat there and loved the feeling of her lips on mine. That's when I heard something that stopped my mind and froze my body.

"Edward…" she moaned my name and my eyes rolled back into my head and I bit my lip to hold back a moan. I felt her move beside me and I felt her move up closer to me. I looked back down at her and she was so close. I saw her bite her lip and moan again. I then felt her hands go up to my hair and I looked at her, sure that she was awake. But she wasn't. She pulled my face down to hers and put her lips on mine. Her lips moved with mine and I melted into the kiss. My hands wrapped around her tiny waist and I pulled her to me. She then wrapped her legs around my torso but then unwrap them. She moaned against my lips then and I felt her grind up against my leg, again and again. Then I realized what she was doing and I pulled away. _What the hell?_ I didn't know what was happening, but in some part of my mind, I realized that I really liked this.

"Edward… mmmm." She panted and moved her head so her face was hidden in my neck. I let out a loud moan and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I bucked my hips into her and kissed and sucked at her neck. She kept grinding into me and pulling at my hair, and occasionally moaning out my name. I bit my lip and kept bucking into her, and trying to stop, but couldn't find my will power. _WTF!! I need to stop! _I screamed in my head and finally was able to loosen my grip on Bella, but I wasn't able to stop my hips.

"Mmmm, fuck Bella." I moaned and whipped my head back. "Edward… Edward?" I heard Bella call me but I couldn't stop. I bit my lip to calm myself just a bit and I looked at Bella. She was looking at me with wide curious eyes and I could feel her hands on my hips. I closed my eyes again at the feel of her warm hands on my skin. I could tell I was sweating and I looked around to see what was going on. We were still in my dorm room, but the clock said 10:30 am. _What the hell? _I met Bella's curious eyes and swallowed. She smiled up at me and pulled my head down so she could place her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, but she pulled away. She still looked curious so I decided to ask her what happened.

"Ummm, so what just happened?" I asked her and brushed a piece of loose hair from her eyes. "Well, from what I heard and saw, your were having one _heck _of a dream. But of course, I didn't want to wake you, especially since I got to be part of it." She giggled and let her hand trail down from my hip up my chest then down to my thigh. I shivered and tightened my grip around her waist. "Well, since you enjoyed it so much…" I bucked my hips at her a bit, "then maybe we could finish it." I suggested in my most seductive voice. This time she was the one to bite her lip and moan, and buck her hips at me. I bent my head down and sucked at her neck. She giggled and reached up to my hair and pulled. I hissed at the slight pain, but secretly I really liked it. "Edward, oh god." She moaned which only caused me to buck at her. I pulled her face back to mine and recaptured her lips with mine, and I sucked on her bottom lip, and my tongue darted into her mouth, not waiting for entrance. I rolled so I was on top of her, but never broke the kiss. Finally, we both needed air and my mouth just moved to the top part of her chest. My right hand moved down to her thigh and started to massage the soft skin there. My other hand moved under her silk tank and stroked her flat stomach. I could feel myself getting a little to excited and I knew Bella was feeling the same way. She bucked her hips at me and her right knee went between my legs causing me to moan loudly and feel an insane amount of pleasure with that one movement. When my lips came back up to hers she seemed to be responsive but when my right hand moved to the inside of thigh, she seemed to freeze in place.

I pulled back to look at her and I met her wide and horrified eyes. The feeling of rejection washed over me and I moved both my hands to my sides as I rolled off of her. I let our breathing return to normal before I spoke. I turned my head to face her and I caught her looking at me. "Did I do something wrong? Because if I did, then please tell me." I pleaded with her and moved my left hand to her face. She sighed and turned her head so she could kiss my palm. She shook her head gently and returned to look at me. She smiled but it didn't quite reach her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"No, Edward, you didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand like that." She closed her eyes for a minute but opened them again. "It's not like I didn't enjoy it. Because, oh god…" she trailed off with her eyes closed and she let out a soft, delicious moan and gently bucked her hips. "It's just, I don't like doing this kind of stuff. Not until I'm married. Do you see my point?" she explained all this to me and realization hit me. She wasn't rejecting me, apparently she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. She was just devoted and didn't want to give herself that easily. I smiled at how cute she was and leaned down to give her a sweet chaste kiss. But apparently she wasn't having any of that. Her hands went to my hair and pulled me to her and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She moaned against my lips and pulled away. She smiled her normal smile now and got up. My eyes raked over her body once she got up and that made me want her even more. All she wore was a silk tank and a pair of small underwear. I let out a moan and she turned around to look at me. "Bella… when you look like that, you're not helping my resolve. Its taking all my will power not to do what I did to you 5 minutes ago." She just giggled and sauntered over to me. She bent down, giving me a clear view down her shirt. But I tried to avert my attention to her eyes.

"Well my dear Edward. I just said we couldn't go all the way. So technically, what we just did is aloud, as long as we don't get carried away." She reached her hand over to me and ran it down my chest, down to the inside of my top right thigh. I closed my eyes at the feeling and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, but all to soon, her hand was gone. I opened my eyes and I saw her reach to the floor and picked up her clothes and shut the bathroom door. I sighed and got up off the bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a white button up shirt and some faded blue jeans. I slipped my outfit on and left the top 3 buttons on my shirt undone. Just then Bella came out of the bathroom, looking even more gorgeous than before. She came over to me and looked me over. She smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door of the dorm but I stopped her with a tug on her hand. When she turned around I pinned her up against the nearest wall and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Her breathing was becoming faster and shallow. "You, look amazing, love." a shiver went down her body as I grazed her lobe and my nose skimmed down to her jaw line where I kissed her gently. And she really did look amazing, even when it was as simple as her outfit. She was wearing navy blue booty shorts along with a white t-shirt, and her hair was up in a simple, high ponytail.

"I could say the same about you, handsome." She told me and her hands went down to my hips. She put her thumbs through my belt loops and tugged down on them. She started to grind and rock against my waist, earning a soft moan from me. "Oh god, Bella." I bucked into her and kissed her neck. After that, I pulled away, and she whimpered. I just chuckled and held my hand out to her. She took it reluctantly and I pulled her to me. When she was by me, I picked her up and held her tightly.

"You know what? Your being awfully teasing. That little stunt you just pulled was not nice." She giggled and kissed my neck. I just laughed it off and headed to the door. "Well look at what you did to me in the room." I countered and headed out to the hallway. She just nodded her head and looked into my eyes. In that moment, I felt as if I were looking into her soul. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled and she caressed my cheek with her hand. At this point, I had stopped in the middle of the hallway. She seemed to notice, because she looked around and then back at me.

I gave her my special crooked grin that she loved so much. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat and her breathing picked up. I moved my right hand down to her butt and squeezed it gently and she gasped. I loved that I could get this reaction out of this amazing girl. I continued to walk down the hallway as she continued to stare at me, as if she was a blind person seeing the sun for the first time. I finally stopped again and looked at her. _I wish I could know what she was thinking._ She just smiled at me and continued to gaze at me intently.

"What?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"Nothing. Just checking out the view." She told me, then a look came across her face that looked… sad? Her eyes were far off and thinking about something else. Worry came over me and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. That got her attention. "Bella, love, what are you thinking?" I asked, longing in my voice. She blushed deep red and shook her head. "You don't want to know." She said quietly. I stared at her with disbelief on my face. "Bella, of course I want to know. Why wouldn't I? I want to know everything your thinking." I told her simply, but she still seemed reluctant.

I sighed and turned her in my hands so she was straddling me, and I leaned down to kiss her. At first she was unresponsive, so I pushed harder and moved her lips with mine. Still no response. _Well then…_ Let's try some more. I moved my right hand from her back when I was positive she wouldn't fall, and I brought it to the front of her shirt. I then moved and pinned her against a wall again. My hand moved under her shirt, and I started to stroke her soft flat stomach. I finally got a response out of her, as she moaned and her hands went to my thighs and she finally kissed me back. This time, both my hands went down to her butt and played with the waist band on her shorts.

I finally pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes. They were sparkling and I could feel her breathing heavily, considering I still had her pinned against the wall and there was no space between us. My hands were still playing with the shorts waist band and I decided to ask her again. "Love, please, won't you tell me what you were thinking." I pleaded, and she looked up at me. She sighed and answered. "I was thinking about how someone as plain as me could snag a guy as sweet, funny, handsome, and generous as you." She stated simply and smiled sweetly at me. I just sighed and nodded. I wasn't going to get any more of an answer than that. So I unpinned her from the wall and started to walk again. She cleared her throat then and I looked down at her and she was blushing.

"Umm, Edward? Could I have a piggy back ride?" she asked innocently and she was blushing a deep red now. I just chuckled at how adorable she was and set her down and a moment later, she had climbed on my back. She giggled loudly and I walked the rest of the way. We finally came to her dorm and I looked behind me. "You have to get off now, love." I told her, and I saw a devious smile come across her lips. _Oh no._ She started to slide down my back, creating friction between us, which gave us both immense pleasure, because we both moaned loudly and I bucked my hips at the empty air. Bella just giggled at my movement.

"I bet you wish it was me you were doing that to." She stated as she came around and kissed my cheek. I groaned and realized how true she was. She ran a hand down my shirt clad chest and turned to face the door. When we were quiet, we heard giggling coming from the other side of the door and we looked at each other, obviously confused. Bella grabbed the knob and twisted, not knowing what was waiting on the other side for us.

_OMG!! Wow this was just like amazing. Tht was a big filler, with a lot of info. So close to a lemon, I kno. I still don't know wether I should do a full lemon or not yet. So tell me if you think I should of just keep doing wat im doing. I really loved this chapter. And its pretty long so thts always good. I cant wait to write the next chapter. I bet you guys will never guess what happens to them when they get into the dorm. Lol. Its going to be good. Guess you'll just have to wait and see! Till next time…_


	15. Chapter 15: first fight, first love

**Well, i finally updated. i hope you all like it. and thank you so much for sticking with me on this. i hope its long enough for you. so plz enjoy this delicious chapter, and review. review=love. hehe. **

--**The New Bella Cullen**

BPOV

Ok, I know I woke up with a hangover, but as soon as I started to hear Edward moan my name, all was forgotten. I swallowed hard, and looked up at my sleeping Adonis. He looked so cute and innocent while sleeping, but what I just heard was sooo not innocent. He was starting to grind on me, so I made a quick decision to wake him up before I couldnt think at all. I placed my hands on his hips to try and stop his erratic movements, and called out to him.

"Edward... Edward?" he moaned one last time, then opened those beautiful green eyes and stared at me. He was sweating, and his eyes darted around the room, then landed on his clock. With wide eyes, he turned back to look at me, then he swallowed hard. I decided I needed to loosen him up a bit, so I smiled up at him, then moved my hands up to his neck and pulled his head down so I could place my lips on his. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and tried to pull me closer, but I pulled away instead. Now that he was back to normal, he had some explaining to do. He met my curious gaze and asked my unanswered question that was playing around in my mind.

"Ummm, so what just happened?" he brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into my eyes, and placed it back behind my ear.

"Well, from what I heard and saw, your were having one _heck _of a dream. But of course, I didn't want to wake you, especially since I got to be part of it." I giggled and let my hand trail down from his hip up to his chest then down to his thigh. I actually felt him shiver, and then tighten his grip around my waist.

"Well, since you enjoyed it so much," he bucked his hips at me a bit and I had to fight not to moan, "then maybe we could finish it." he told me in a voice so seductive, I could've taken him then and there. But instead, I just bit my lip and moaned, then I bucked my hips. His head bent down to my neck, and he began to suck gently at it. I bit back a moan, and I knew there would be a mark there later. I giggled and my hands reached up at his hair and pulled slightly. He hissed, but didnt stop.

"Edward, oh god." I moaned loudly before I could stop myself. But he just bucked his hips, then his face was in front of mine, as he recaptured my lips. He started to suck on my bottom lip, then his tongue darted into my mouth, not waiting for entrance. He rolled so he was on top of me, but he never broke the kiss. Hmmm, talented. Just before I fainted from the lack of air, he broke the kiss, and moved to the top part of my chest. I was breathing heavily, and my mind was now resorted to mush. Nothing was going through my mind except Edward and his face. His right hand moved down to my thigh and started to massage the soft skin there. His other hand moved under my silk tank and stroked my stomach. _God, this man was amazing._ I was starting to get excited, but I couldnt stop myself. I just bucked my hips, and my right knee acidentally went between his legs, which caused him to moan loudly. He moved his lips back up to mine, and I was more than happy to oblidge, but then his hand moved to the inside of my thigh, and I instantly froze up. I didnt mean to, but my body responded to the touch before my mind did.

Edward seemed to notice my tense body, so he pulled back and met my eyes, which I'm sure were wide as quarters. Then I saw something pass through his eyes, and cloud his face as he rolled off me, hands at his sides. Rejection. I've felt it many times. and I knew he was probably confused and hurt. He finally said something after our breathing went back to normal. I was looking at him when he turned his head to look at me.

"Did I do something wrong? Because if I did, then please tell me." He looked so hurt, it made my heart clench. His left hand moved to my cheek, and I sighed and turned my head so I could kiss his soft palm. I shook my head, then turned back to him. I smiled, but i know it didnt reach my eyes. I could feel it. I messed up, now how do I fix it.

"No, Edward, you didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand like that." I closed my eyes for a minute but opened them again. "It's not like I didn't enjoy it. Because, oh god…" I trailed off with my eyes closed and let out a soft, moan and gently bucked my hips. "It's just, I don't like doing this kind of stuff. Not until I'm married. Do you see my point?" I tried to explain my point, silently hoping he understood. Realization finally crossed his face then he smiled. He bent down to give me a chaste kiss, but instead, my hands went to his hair and pulled him closer as his arms wound around my waist. I moaned, but pulled away. I smiled a full smile and got up. I was walking over to the dresser when I heard Edwards delicious moan. I stopped and turned to see him checking out my body. I blushed but he didnt see.

"Bella… when you look like that, you're not helping my resolve. Its taking all my will power not to do what I did to you 5 minutes ago." I giggled and sauntered over to him. I bent down, trying to give him a clear view of my chest, testing him to see if he'd pay attention to me instead of my chest. He passed. His eyes stayed on me, with some effort.

"Well my dear Edward. I just said we couldn't go all the way. So technically, what we just did is aloud, as long as we don't get carried away." I ran my hand down his chest to the inside of his right thigh, but then left after his eyes closed. I picked up my clothes and went to the bathroom, shutting the door. I giggled quietly at my well done work. He wanted me, and bad. I wouldnt deny that I felt a strong need for him to, but I wouldnt act on it... yet. I threw on my clothes, then brushed out my knotted brown hair. My hair had gotten long, probably time for a trim. I looked at my eyes. They had more life to them now. They werent that dead lifeless brown anymore. They were vibrant, and glowing. I turned to the full-length mirror he had, and took myself in. The person I saw, was the person I used to see all the time, when Jacob was alive. I looked like my old self, all thanks to Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and especially Edward. They took me in and cared for me and held me in my time of need. They were the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for, and they were mine. I closed my eyes and a tear of happiness rolled down my cheek. I smiled, then turned back to the sink and brushed my teeth. When I decided I was now presentable, I walked back to the bedroom. Edward was the first thing I saw. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, with the top 3 buttons un-done, and faded blue jeans. I noticed he was checking me out too, and I rolled my eyes before he reached my face. I walked over to him and smiled and grabbed his hand. I started to walk, but he stopped me with a tug on my hand. When I turned around, I had the breath knocked out of me as Edward pinned me up against a wall.

He leaned down to my ear, and my breathing was becoming fast and shallow. "You look amazing, love. A shiver ran through me as he grazed my lobe, and his nose skimmed down to my jawline, where he kissed me. "I could say the same about you, handsome." was my short response. I didnt want to talk right now. There were other things that flitted through my mind that showed me what I really wanted to do at that moment. My thumbs went to his beltloops, and i tugged downwards on them. I started to grind and rock against him, which earned a soft moan too escape his perfect lips.

"Oh god, Bella." He bucked his hips, and kissed my neck. But then he pulled away, and a whimper escaped my lips. He just chuckled at me and held his hand out. I took it reluctantly, and he pulled me to him. He then picked me up, and held me tightly. "You know what? Your being awfully teasing. That little stunt you just pulled was not nice." I giggled and kissed his neck. He just laughed it off and headed out. While we walked down the hallway to my room, he caught me looking at him, and asked me what i was looking at. The answer that came from my lips took me by surprise and brought back painful, but happy memories. I didnt want to tell him that I was thinking about how that was the last thing I said to Jacob before he died, and thankfully, he dropped it. After giving me a piggy-back ride, we reached the room, and with a bit more playing, we finally quieted down. But when we did, we heard giggles from the other side of the door. I looked at Edward, confused. He met my gaze and reflected my confusion. I grabbed the knob, and opened the door to something so unexpected, I couldve fainted.

Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were standing by the door, water guns pointed and ready, and shot as soon as I was in site. When the water hit me, and my brain finally registered what was happening, I screamed and ran into the room, and straight for the kitchen. Edward followed closely behind me, also soaked. I grabbed pitchers from under the counter, and filled them with water. Jasper was the first one to reach us, but when he aimed at me, I turned and threw water that was in one of the pitchers on him. The look on his surprised face when I threw the water at him was priceless. Edward and me both laughed and soon, all hell broke loose. Everyone was chasing everyone, and water was everywhere. Finally, we all settled down, and, taking in each others appearances, erupted into laughter. Rose was the first one to recover and she dragged me, along with Alice, to her and my bedroom. I went to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. While getting dressed, Alice and Rose wouldnt shut up for one second, as they kept throwing questions at me, that I had to answer. Finally, after giving them all the details, we walked back to the living room. The guys were all sitting around, laughing and waiting. I sauntered over to Edward and plopped down on his awaiting lap. He kissed my cheek gently, and got back to the conversation.

Soon, after sitting around just throwing out random questions, Alice had an idea. She jumped up from Jaspers lap and ran to the phone. She dialed some unknown number, and spoke in hushed whispers. After she was done, she ran back to us, and jumped back onto Jaspers lap. We all looked at her expectantly, and she finally sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked at each of us and said, "Dont worry. I just made reservations. We're going to eat at this cool new italian restaurant that just opened. I dont know how to pronounce the name, but I hear it's really good." she smiled and for a second, I thought she would seriously give herself a pat on the back. Rose stood up and looked at me, then Alice did the same thing, and I knew what was next._ No, no, no. Please not dress-up!_ They grabbed my arms and hauled me to the room, and I begged Edward to save me with my eyes. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. _Ah hell no!! He's in deep shit now. _I nearly growled at him as I was pulled through the doorway to hell.

EPOV

Ok, so now, by not helping Bella and just looking away like that, I knew I was in some deep shit. But what was I supposed to do? Throw her over my shoulder and run back to my room and lock the door. _hmmmm, on second thought, thats not such a bad idea. No, bad Edward, stay focused. When Bella comes out, shes gonna murder you. _I swallowed hard and looked to my brothers. They were staring at me with mouths hanging open.

"What?" I already knew what they were gaping about, but I still needed to hear it. Emmett shook his head and looked almost sorry for me. "I cant believe you just did that to Bella. Did you see the look on her face before the door closed. I swear she almost growled. Shes gonna murder you when she gets out." I swallowed again, and fidgeted on the couch.

"Seriously Edward. That was the look of pure evil. I'd be scared if I was you. When Alice gives me that look, she ignores me for about a good week. No kissing, touching, talking, cuddling, and no hugging. Talk about torture. And knowing she has Rose and Alice on her side, its only gonna be worse for you." I actually flinched and just sat there, staring at my hands. _Crap, I'm an idiot._ About 5 minutes later of just sitting there, Rose and Bella's door opened and out came Alice, who walked over to Jasper with a calm serene look, then Rose, who had a sickenly sweet devious smile playing on her lips, and last Bella sauntered out and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a mini denim skirt, and a strapless white tanktop, that showed off her stomach. And to top it off, she was wearing black heels, and her hair was draped around her face. Her chin was held high as she walked over to the spot beside me on the couch. I looked over at her and smiled, no response. I tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away. I sighed, and got up. I looked around, and decided it was time to go.

I grabbed the keys and threw them at Emmett. He caught them with ease and we filed out. Bella walked beside me, chin still high, and didnt fall once. "Bella," I started, but was cut off with a flick of her wrist. She didnt want to hear it. _Damnit. I screwed up._ When we reached the Jeep, she stood there and stared at it. I came up behind her and began to reach out towards her, when she turned to glare at me. My hands instantly dropped to my sides, and I watched as she struggled to climb up to the seat, but she finally got in. I climbed in next, and stared out the window. _This was going to be a long night._

BPOV

Rose and Alice insisted that I try and ignore Edward for the rest of the day, for his little stunt he pulled. I bit back tears that stung my eyes as I looked out the windshield of the jeep. _This would be hard. I knew that. But I had to ignore him no matter how much i wanted to reach out and grab his hand._ I clenched and unclenched my jaw many times and crossed and uncrossed my legs. When we finally reached the restaurant, I was on the verge of hysteria. He looked so hurt, my heart kept clenching. But I had to be strong. _Remember, he hadnt made one move to try and save you._ We walked into the restauraunt and Alice told the waiter about the reservations. He walked us to our table, and gave us some classy looking menus. I looked through it, trying to understand, when Edward leaned over and and pointed to some kind of chicken meal, and said, "I would reccomend that." I gave him a tight nod, trying to clear my mind of the haze his smell left. He sighed and straightened back up. We ordered our food, and Emmett began to tell us stories of when they used to be younger. I was laughing so hard, I had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom before I peed myself. I checked my makeup and outfit in the mirror and took several deep breaths. "You can do this Bella. Your a strong girl." I told myself then rolled my shoulders a couple of times to help relax.

I walked back out to find our food at the table and everyone digging in. I smiled and giggled. I sat back down and looked at Alice. "So is the food as good as you heard it was?" She nodded quickly and kept eating. I took small bites instead, savoring the rich taste of the italian. It was so good, it made my mouth water for more. I erupted into a fit of giggles when Emmett tried to cut a carrot and the carrot broke and hit Jasper square in the forehead. He sent death glares and Emmett and I swear I heard him growl. That just made me laugh harder. I could feel Edward's eyes watching me, but I didnt turn to face him. If I looked into those big emerald pools, I'd lose it and forgive him instantly. So instead I just refocused my eyes back down on my food and began eating again. I could tell Edward was fidgeting alot, and it hurt me to know I was the one doing this to him, but he needed to learn his lesson. He pissed me off. After dinner, we headed back to the dorms. While everyoned headed up, I felt Edward grab my wrist and pull me back. I tried to pull free and shake him off, but his grip was firm.

"Bella, we need to talk." His voice as calm and firm also. I turned to him and rolled my eyes. I heard him growl. He thought I wasnt taking him seriously. Psh. Yeah, with someone who has eyes that look like they're on fire, its hard not to take them seriously. I just stared at him waiting for him to continue. He closed his eyes and took two deep breaths, and looked at me. His voice was low and controlled. "What is up with you?" What is up with me?! He ignores me in the dorm when I begged with my eyes for him to help and he's asking whats wrong with me. So I just glared back at him. He sighed and took a step closer to me. I took a step back. He sighed again.

"Okay! Fine! I'm sorry! I really am. I shouldnt have ignored you. I shouldve at least talked to Rose and Alice. Now will you please talk to me? Its killing me." The way he whispered the ending, in a broken strangled tone, broke me. My heart hurt bad enough because I caused him to hurt. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck and jumped up, hoping he'd catch me. He did. My mouth crashed into his, neither of us waiting for entrance, as our tongues danced together. I missed his smooth mouth on mine. I kissed him hard. When we needed air, I broke the kiss first and kissed him everywhere on his face, whispering small "I'm sorry's" between every kiss. He finally looked me in the eyes, and his were alight and happy. He placed a gentle kiss on my nose and hugged me. I closed me eyes and breathed in his wonderful and familiar scent.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. I shouldnt have done that to you. It was unfair." I whispered my apology against his warm neck and kissed it gently. It wasnt until I looked at him and his hand ran across my cheek, catching the fallen tears, that I realized I had been crying. "You know, this is like our first fight." he whispered his eyes still locked with mine as he walked to the elevator, me still firmly attached to him. I felt so right in his arms as he held me tight and protective. Thats when I realized, this is where I wanted to be forever. I never wanted to have to leave this warm embrace, and Edward, and the protective, loving feeling he gave me. Ever. This is where I hoped to stay. I knew I belonged here. Hopefully he felt that too. We finally reached the room with my head resting on his shoulder and my eyes feeling awfully heavy, as I tried to stifle a yawn. It didnt work. His body rumbled with his chuckle.

"Bella, love, go to sleep. Dont worry, I'll stay with you tonight. Just sleep." When we walked into the room, everything was in its familiar place. Emmett and Rose were on the couch, Alice and Jasper hogging the armchair, and their soft snores filled the quiet room. They looked so peaceful. I sighed in content, and kissed Edwards neck once again. One of his hands came up to my hair and started to stroke it. He whispered hushed nothings into my ear, and then laid me down onto my all too familiar and comfortable bed and he laid down with me. He kissed my head, and started to hum some unknown lullabye to me. It wasnt something I'd ever heard. "Edward..." I started and he stopped humming. "Yes love?" he whispered, his voice thick with sleep. "What is that song? I've never heard it." I asked. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my small waist and pulled me close.

"It's not familiar because I wrote it. For you." He whispered and I gasped. He... wrote that? For me? I felt a tear of pure happiness and love fall from my eye. I turned in his arms and looked into his familiar green eyes. They looked so sincere and full of love. I kissed him gently on the lips, and pulled away. "Edward?" he blinked twice and refocused on me again. We were both so tired. "Yes love?" his voice sounded far off and sleepy. I kissed him again and whispered, "I love you." in his ear. He smiled and pulled me tighter to his body and kissed my forehead, then my nose, and finally on my lips. "I love you too, my Bella, my love." he whispered against my lips. He pecked me gently one last time, and we both slipped off into dreamland. _I cant wait till tomorrow._ was my last thought, as Edwards face flitted across my mind over and over again.

**Wow, Im sooooo soooooo soooooo soooooo sorry i havent updated in so long!!! i never really meant to postpone that long. i really am sorry. so i hoped you all loved this chapter, and ill try really hard to update at least once a week. =] please review. it means alot when you guys do. it helps me write more. so plz tell me wat you all thought of this chapter. I for one, really loved it. the ending was so sweet. if you all want more argue, angry bella or angry edward, tell me. ill probably put more arguements in later on. and NO this is not the end if you all are thinking that. it just sounds like it, but its not. if you have any questions, feel free to ask. id be happy to answer. and maybe if they're funny or just really good, ill put them on here. one of my fav authors do that, and i thought it was cool. so plz review, tell me if you hate it love it, adore it or wat. thanks guys. your awesome for sticking with me. ill try to update next week.**

**--forever yours, lol,**

**The New Bella Cullen, [P.S- yes i changed my name, just so you kno.=] i like this name better.]**


	16. Chapter 16:being from you

**Hey guys! Here you go. Srry I havent updated in awhile again. =[ but i believe this chapter will make up for it. And no this is not the end. so I hope you enjoy it! remember; Review! review=love! yay**

* * *

BPOV

"Edward! Edward! Please, open up!" I banged on the door to his dorm, tears streaming down my face. I knew he could hear me. I was banging so hard and sobbing. Maybe he just didn't want to see me. I would understand. But _I_ needed to see _him _right now. If only for a second, I just needed to see his face. I turned around and hit the door with my back and looked up at the ceiling, tears coming faster. I slid down until I hit the floor and pulled my knees up to my stomach and put my forehead on my knees, sobbing loudly. I didn't care who heard me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and pleaded silently, mostly to myself.

"Please. Just please. I need him." I went on like this for a few more minutes and I was only faintly aware of the door opening and someone saying my name and wrapping their ams around me.

**1 week earlier**

I walked into my dorm and went to the fridge. I was so thirsty, my throat was like a desert. I grabbed a water and closed the door. Then I saw a note.

**Bells,**

**Went for a walk with Emmett and Jasper. Be back in a little while. Edward should be at his dorm if you need him.**

**Love Alice and Rose. **

I rolled my eyes and went to grab my bag. When I got to the couch to get it, it wasn't there. _Ummm? _I left it right here. There's no way it grew legs and walked away. I giggled at the thought of that. That conversation would not go well with my teachers. Well Mr. Butler, you see, I didn't do my homework because my bag kind of grew legs and ran away, books and all. Yeah, not happening. I scoped out the living room and kitchen, then even Alice's room. No where. I walked to my bedroom and opened the door slightly. I looked in, and saw my bag laying on my bed. _Hmmmm, I dont remember coming in here. _I shook my head and walked into my room. I didnt shut the door, so I was frozen from fear when I heard it click close. I was so scared, I didn't turn around. I must be pretty stupid for not seeing this coming. I heard someone come up behind me and I prepared to scream, but then a hand covered my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly and whimpered. I felt someone press up behind me and I dropped my bag. I was debating on whether I should bite the strangers hand or stomp his foot, but then I heard the stranger chuckle.

All escape plans flew from my mind at that moment because the sound was so familiar, I would know it anywhere. Now instead of fear, anger coursed through my body and I seriously started thinking about biting his hand or stomping on his foot again. His hand left my mouth and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and I felt him smiling. That just made me angrier. I broke away from his embrace and pushed him away. Hurt crossed his face but then he must have saw the anger in my eyes and on my face because his face went blank and he swallowed hard. I walked up to him and thought about slapping him for a minute, but instead I just pushed him again, and his back bumped the door.

"I. Cant. Believe. You. Did. That. Do you know how much you scared me? I seriously thought you were some rapist or something." I told him but I didn't scream or yell at him. "I mean, its not like I couldn't of just beat you senseless if you were, but you still scared me." He looked up at me then, a wide smile breaking across his face.

"You wouldnt have been able to beat me up. I'm like ten times your size. Please." He rolled his eyes and turned and opened the door. He started to walk out and I ran up behind him, and knocked his feet out from under him. He fell onto his butt and looked up at me. I just laughed at him and got into my fighting stance. I motioned for him to make his move. He got up and smiled a devious smile.

"I don't want to hurt you love. Your just so tiny." He provoked me. My irritation flared and I glared at him. "Oh your not going to hurt me. I'm not as fragile as you think." I kicked him in his stomach then and he staggered back. He stood still for a minute, to catch his breath, but when he looked up, I punched him in the arm. He looked at me and determination was in his eyes. He got into a stance and came up to me. I backed up a bit, but he came up again and slapped my thigh, hard. So I side-kicked his arm, but he grabbed my leg and pulled it up to his shoulder. I was now trying to balance on one foot, so I punched his chest and he let go. After I regained my balance, we continued our little wrestle match. I don't know how long we continued like that, but it came to its end after I tackled him and he fell to the floor. So now I was on top of him, with my knees pinning his arms down and my hands on either side of his head. He smirked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so you could kick my butt. Big deal. How did you learn to fight like that anyways?" This time I rolled my eyes and released his arms and just sat on his chest. "I took defense lessons in High School. Just like any other girl. Also having a police officer for a dad had its perks." I laughed a little but then went silent. The word _had _ran through my mind over and over. Edward notice and leaned up to kiss me. I returned it, but not whole-heartedly.

"Love, wont you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. Tears sprang into my eyes as I thought about my dad. _I'll always be watching over you. And I'll always be there for you. Just remember that._ were his last words. "My dad, died 4 years ago. Of heart failure. It was the beginning of my freshman year in high school. He was always there for me, always watching over me. I miss him so much." I sobbed quietly and he wiped my tears away.

"Well, he sure does know how to teach self-defense." Edward said trying to lighten the mood. I giggled and leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, and my hands tangled into his hair. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. One of my hands slid down to his chest and traced his abs through his shirt.

"Whoa! Are we interrupting something?" we jumped apart when we heard Emmett. I looked up, and Rose and Alice were giggling and Emmett rolled his eyes. I got up and held my hand out to Edward. He took it and got up. "Not really Em. But you did miss Bella kicking my butt at a wrestling match." I turned cherry red and Emmett started laughing at his brother. I walked over to Alice, who was holding our mail. I grabbed it from her and looked through it. I saw a letter from my mom and grabbed it, giving the rest to Alice. I walked to my room, but turned around when I heard someone following me. It was Edward, of course. I held up my hand to stop him and walked into my room and shut the door. I jumped onto my bed and tore the letter open.

**Bella,**

**Hey kiddo. How's it going? Everything here is going good. I miss you so much. How's Alice and Rose? Tell them I said hi, and I miss them also. Book club is good. We're now reading a book called Twilight. Oh, its so good. I'll have to send you a copy sometime. I believe you'll really love it. Subbing is going good. Oh, I know you don't want to think about this, and that your probably finally getting over it, but I just wanted to tell. I'm sorry, but you do know it's your and Jacob's anniversary, right? I just thought it would be nice if you went over to the cemetary and saw him for a minute. I'm sorry. I have to go. **

**Love,**

**Mom**

I dropped the letter and pulled out my cellphone to check the date. And sure enough, it was November 2nd. I dropped my phone and pulled my knees up to my chest. Tears streamed down my face as I thought about how me and Jacob met.

_Flashback November 2nd 2005_

_I walked up and down the sandy beach of First Beach at La Push. I looked up at the sky and thought about those last words my dad had told me. My eyes stung and my cheeks were wet from crying. It was a week after he died. I had the sense that someone was watching me and I looked towards the road. There stood a handsome guy, watching me. He was tall and well built, with black shiny hair. He had russet skin so I knew he was from La Push. He smiled when he saw me looking and he walked towards me. When he reached me, he was much taller. I smiled small up at him and he smiled back. _

_"So whats a beautiful girl like yourself doing out here crying and by herself." he had a deep voice. I laughed at him, and looked down. Beautiful. You've got to be kidding. I'm the opposite of beautiful. I sighed and looked back up at him._

_"My dad just died. And I'm not alone. Your here, aren't you?" His smile disappeared for a minute, then he smiled just a bit after a minute. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry. That must be terrible. Were you close?" why does he want to know. He doesn't even know me. But yet, I nodded and told him about me and my dad. How close we were, and how him and my mom loved each other very much. And how he took part of us with him when he went away. Silent tears fell down my face, but he wiped them away. I don't know why, but I closed the space between us and leaned into him. I didn't care if he ran away, I just needed some support right now, and he was so warm and soft. Instead, he wrapped his huge arms around me and hugged me gently. _

_End flashback_

I sobbed on my bed for a good half hour until I heard the door open. I looked up when I felt someone sit on the bed. His face looked pained and he wiped away my tears. I climbed up onto his lap and sobbed into his chest. He just held me and let me ruin his shirt. Finally I quieted down and he stroked my hair.

"Bella... can I ask whats the matter?" He asked quietly. I just nodded and pointed towards the letter. He picked it up and read through it. I felt him tense and I looked up to see his face twisted into pain and sadness. He sat the letter down and got up.

I sat up and tears welled up in my eyes again. He paced back and forth for a minute and finally came to a stop. He looked over at me, tears glistening in his eyes. My tears fell over and streaked my face. He shook his head and a tear fell over his cheek. "Bella, I just... I cant be with you if you still want him. It just seems weird. I think we should give each other some space, then you can get your feelings situated." The tears were coming freely now, and faster. He was breaking up with me! I shook my head, tears falling everywhere.

"No, no no no! Don't...don't do this! Please. I need you!" I sobbed. I got up off the bed and took a step towards him but stopped. "Don't." but it was too late. He'd already done it, and I couldn't change his mind. A few tears fell down his face and he looked down.

"I just think this is for the best right now. You know?" He told me. I looked at him and I couldn't help it. Anger, sadness, pain, coursed through me as I looked at the man I wanted to stay with for the rest of my life. So I slapped him. I don't know what over came me. It was a hard slap, my hand stung. My eyes blurred, and I fell to my knees. "You think this is for the best?! What the hell? How can you think that?" I screamed and looked at him from my place on the floor. "You know what! I don't want to hear the answer. I don't want to hear anything from the guy who just broke my heart into a million pieces. Just get out!" I sobbed and screamed. But he just stood there, eyes closed and tears streaming silently from his eyes. So I stood up and pushed him away from me, towards the door. "Go! Get out of here! I don't want to see you anymore!" His back hit the door and I stepped away from him. He turned and opened the door. Before he shut the door he turned towards me.

"Bella... I'm..." but I cut him off. My eyes were so blurred from the tears I couldn't really make him out. "No! I don't want to hear it! Just go away!!" I screamed and my voice broke. He turned and walked out. Walked out of my room, my dorm, and my heart. I sat there for a full minute before my mind registered what just happened. I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, looking around frantically. Everyone else must of heard our fight/break-up because Alice was crying and Rose was looking at me, a pained expression on her face. Emmett was holding her, and Jasper was comforting Alice. I looked towards the door. He was gone. I screamed and the next thing i knew the floor came up to meet me. But I just landed on my knees, my hands beating on the floor. I grabbed the first thing I saw, a shoe. I threw it at the door. Then I got up and ran to the kitchen and just grabbed different things, throwing against the floor and the walls. After running out of things to throw in the kitchen, I stormed to my room and raided my drawers and closet, throwing out anything that belonged to him or reminded me of him, screaming the whole time. Finally Emmett came in and grabbed me, holding me like any good brother would. And that's what he was in that moment. The brother I never had. I cried into his chest, for who knows how long, but finally I felt like I ran dry. I leaned into Emmett and my eyes drooped. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**3 Days ago**

The plate flew across the little kitchen and broke against the wall. "Dammit Bella!! Eat something! Anything! I don't care if its paper, just eat!" Alice screamed at me from her spot at the table, tears running down her face. I looked at the plate, which was broken into millions of pieces that had falling to the floor. Just like my heart, broken into millions of pieces. I looked from the plate, and back to Alice. She looked torn between outrage and pain. Two emotions that you hardly ever saw Alice as. It broke my heart even more to know I was doing this to her. A tear fell down my face.

"I'm... I'm sorry Alice." I whispered. I heard her walk around the table to me. I looked up at her. "Please, Bella just eat something. Please. You've lost so much weight and you hardly ever sleep anymore. Rose and me worry 'bout you 24/7 day and night. You're shriveling up into nothing." She pleaded with me. I looked away from her and out the window. "I'm not hungry Alice." I told her simply. She screamed again.

"'I'm not hungry Alice, I'm not tired Rose, I'm over it you guys'. Its always the same thing, over and over! She stormed off and slammed the door to her room. I sighed and got up from the table and walked to the pantry to get the broom. I started to sweep up the mess that Alice made. I almost had it all cleaned up when te doorbell rang. I set the broom down and walked slowly to the door. I looked down at what I was wearing. Baggy pants and an old t-shirt. Not one of my best outfits, but who cares when you have no one to impress any more. The doorbell rang again and I reached for the doorknob. I almost broke down in tears when I saw who was standing there. When he saw me, he looked down.

"Hey Bella. I was just wondering if everything was okay? I heard screaming and something break." Edward finished. I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked away from the door. "Yea, everythings fine. Just Alice having one of her fits. You know?" I said almost laughing. Almost.

"Yea. Are you okay Bella? You look... Different." He said. I looked back at him reluctantly. I pulled out my best act and used my usual line. "Yea, I'm just fine." I smiled slightly and looked away again.

"Um, okay. Well I guess I'll go then. Goodbye." "Bye" and I shut the door.

EPOV

Even I could see the changes in Bella. She was... different. I stood outside her door, thinking. She was skinnier, and the dark circles were all to noticeable. Her brown eyes weren't that vibrant chocolate color anymore. They were just a dull lifeless color. Her cheeks were pale, no longer that rosy pink. She wasn't _my_ Bella anymore. She was the Bella I saw that first day I met her. Just a shadow of what she used to be. A tear fell down my cheek. Alice must have been yelling at _her_ about something. I walked back to my dorm and thought.

BPOV

I sat on my bed and brushed my wet hair. Rose and Alice were in the living room, just talking. I could barely hear them. I knew they didn't like being around me when I'm like this. Why did this have to happen? Its all my fault. I let him read the letter, I let him go, I told him to go. I've been blaming myself ever since we broke up. I couldn't help it. I knew it was true. I replayed memories over and over in my head. Happy, sad, old, new. It didn't matter. Anything was better than facing reality, so I lived in my memories.

_"Edward? I love you."_

_"I love you too, my Bella, my Love."_

A tear rolled down my face as I went through my memory of our break up. I layed down on my bed and went over the night again and again, until I was asleep, and I relived it in my dream.

**1 Day earlier**

I walked out of my class, pushing my laptop into my bag, when I bumped into someone. I looked at the person and saw strawberry blonde hair and knew who it was before I even looked at her face. She was frowning, but her eyes said otherwise.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened between you and Edward. I guess that somethings just aren't meant to be. Right?" Tanya said. I rolled my eyes and pushed by her. "Oh, so I guess you wont mind if I ask him out then? You know, since he doesn't love you anymore?" I turned to look at her and she was smiling innocently at me. "Besides, you guys were wrong for each other anyways. He's so much better off with me." I walked up to her and told her something I've wanted to say ever since I saw her.

"You know what Tanya? You're such, a whore. And a bitch. And an airhead. I dont see how you ever, made it to college. And Edward would never, go out with someone like _you_. Last time I checked, slut, wasn't his type." And with tears falling down my cheeks, I turned and stormed away. I reached the dorm and took two deep breaths before I went in. Rose was in the kitchen, and Alice was flipping through channels on the T.V. I said my Hi's and went to my room. I changed into my boy shorts and pink camisole and came back out. Rose was setting up the table for dinner, Alice on the phone with Jasper. I had at least 5 more minutes before dinner, so I went back to my room and pulled out my phone. I went to my videos and pulled one of my favorite ones up. It was taken in my room, on one of the mornings Edward stayed the night with me. His hair was unusually messy, and his mouth parted a bit. I was sitting up in bed, and playing with the hem of his shirt.

_"Edward? Wake up. Its time to get up." I said gently. He rolled slightly. He was on his back now, arm over his eyes. I got up and straddled his hips. A small smile was playing at his lips. I leaned down, making him think I was going to kiss him, but instead I moved and licked his cheek. His eyes flew open and he glared at me. I giggled, and he smiled at me. His arms moved to my waist and he held me. I leaned down and placed a small peck on his lips. _

_"Good morning, handsome.." I smiled. He looked at the phone in my hand and smirked. "So we're being video taped this morning? How original." I laughed and he tickled my sides. I rolled off him and he grabbed the phone from my hand. He turned it so it was facing him._

_"Hello, this is Edward. Our little video must end now. I dont think our viewers would like to see the show we're about to put on." He wiggled his eyebrows. _

_"Edward!" I slapped his arm and he feigned hurt. He leans down to kiss me, shutting the phone on his way down._

"Bella! Dinner's ready!" I heard Rose call. I don't see why they bother. They both know I'm not going to eat I get up and go to the table. They're sitting, laughing like nothings wrong. But for once, I feel better, not complete and ready to move on, but good enough to laugh and eat with them. They seemed pleased by this. Since its a Friday, the guys came over to watch a movie with us. I sat on the floor while Rose answered the door for the boys. But I heard Rose's tone turn sour and she stomped into the living room, followed by a sorry looking Emmett and a terrified Jasper. But a third someone followed. With his bronze untidy hair and green eyes, he looked as sexy as always. He looked pained when he saw me, He sat in one of the recliners we had, but never used. I stayed on the floor, and tried so hard to pay attention, but in the end I got up and said I was to tired to watch anymore. I said my good nights and walked to the room. I laid up in bed, wishing that Edward was laying with me, singing me to sleep with the lullaby he wrote me. I heard the boys leave and Rose come into the room quietly. I was only half awake though. I felt her reach down and pluck the phone from my hands from when I was watching videos of me and Edward. I heard her watch the one I fell asleep on. It was the one from when we went to the beach not to long ago. A tear fell down my cheek as I listened and finally I heard her shut the phone, sigh, and lay in bed.

That night, I dreamnt of being on a beach, and Edward was there, far ahead of me. I tried to run to him, to reach him, but with every step I took, he just slipped farther away.

**Present day**

It was Friday afternoon, and I just got back from visiting my mom. I didn't realize how much I missed her until I saw her. She looked the same, maybe just a bit different, but all the same. She asked how I was doing, and like always I lied and said fine. I had been telling this lie so often now, that I actually almost started to believe it myself. She seemed to see through it, but didn't ponder on it. I drove past the cemetery, and did a sharp u-turn and drove into the parking lot. I walked up the small path to Jake's grave and finally found it. There were flowers surrounding it and a beautiful gravestone. I sunk to the ground and cried for a bit. But when I thought I was okay, I headed back to the dorms. I passed Tanya and her_ followers _on my way to my room, but surprisingly, she didn't say anything.

I walked into the dorm and no one was around. _hmmm..._I grabbed my bag from the couch and sat down, pulling out my laptop, and started on my speech for my majors class. When I finished, it was nearly 8 p.m and Rose and Alice weren't back yet. I decided to call.

"Hello!" yelled a drunk sounding Alice. I heard loud party music from the background. "Um, Alice? Where are you?" plain, simple, and to the point. She giggled, and when she answered, her voice slurred a bit. "Oh! We decided to go to the club tonight. You know, to loosen up." She laughed again. "We'll be back late, so don't stay up and wait for us. We love you!" and the phone went dead. I sat the phone down, and sighed. I decided I needed some fresh air, and walked out in the hall. I heard someone whispering, and looked to my left. Edward was outside his door, talking to Tanya. Her hand was on his chest, but he looked sickened. He pushed her away and he went into the room. She huffed and turned the other way, leaving. I sighed, and walked outside. The crisp autumn air cooled me down and calmed my nerves. I walked up and down the sidewalk and let my thoughts wonder. I thought about graduation, prom, Jake, Edward, anything and everything. I went over the wreck again and again. I couldn't help it. I breathed in deeply and walked back inside when I got cold. I walked to my room and checked the time. It was 10 by the time I got in. I shut my laptop off, turned off the lights, and went to my room. I changed into my Pj's and laid down. The last thought that went through my head was blinding lights coming at me.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a car. I knew I was dreaming that old familiar and scary dream. But something was different about this dream. Instead of that old car smell of Jacobs rabbit, it smelled like leather and new car. I looked around and realized I was in Edward's volvo, and not Jake's rabbit. I started to panic, but calmed down when I looked over and saw Jacob driving, and rocking his head to the music. But the more I looked, he seemed to be changing before my eyes. His slick black hair turned to a messy bronze little by little. His face changed and his form transformed also. When he looked over at me, I was looking into emerald green eyes instead of the black eyes I used to know so well. He smiled his crooked grin and spoke, his voice like velvet and honey.

"What?" he asked. I took a little longer than necessary to answer. "Nothing. Just checking out the view." I stated and I watched his grin spread. I couldn't help but smile back. But all to soon, blinding lights appeared.

"Edward!!" I screamed and pointed behind him. He turned around and stomped on the brake. "Shit!" he turned to me, fear etched across his perfect face. I reached for him, wishing I could stop this. "Bella..." but the truck hit us and I jerked up in my bed, a sob ripped from my throat. Tears fell fast from my eyes and down my cheeks. I screamed and started to hyperventilate. I jumped out of my bed, and stumbled around the room, looking for the door. Rose and Alice must not be home yet, because Rose wasn't by my side like she usually was when I had dreams like this. I checked the clock, 2:00 in the morning. I finally found the door and jerked it open. I stumbled some more around the living room, trying to get out. I got to the door, and threw it open. I ran out into the hall and looked around. I didn't care if he was asleep as I ran for his door. I finally reached it after what seemed like forever, and hit the door with my hands.

"Edward! Edward! Please, open up!" I banged on the door to his dorm, tears streaming down my face. I knew he could hear me. I was banging so hard and sobbing. Maybe he just didnt want to see me. I would understand. But _I_ needed to see _him _right now. If only for a second, I just needed to see his face. I turned around and hit the door with my back and looked up at the ceiling, tears coming faster. I slid down until I hit the floor and pulled my knees up to my stomach and put my forehead on my knees, sobbing loudly. I didn't care who heard me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and pleaded silently, mostly to myself.

"Please. Just please. I need him." I went on like this for a few more minutes and I was only faintly aware of the door opening and someone saying my name and wrapping their ams around me. I sobbed harder and leaned into his arms, and still wondered why I couldn't hear his voice. But then I realized I couldn't hear him because I was crying so loud. I tryed so hard to calm down. Finally I could hear his voice, worry and fear coloring his tone.

"Bella, Bella. Calm down. Its okay. I'm here now." He tried to soothe me, stroking my hair and kissing my head. I just cried harder because I knew this wouldnt last. He didnt want to be with me because I still had feelings for Jake. He pulled me up and picked me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around him and cried into his shoulder. He set me down on his bed, and pulled me onto his lap. He turned me so I was facing him and he wiped my tears away. He looked into my eyes and tears appeared in his green orbs.

"Bella..." he started but then stopped. Instead he leaned forward, eyes locked with mine, and his lips touched mine just feather lightly. He pulled back to see my reaction. I was frozen at first, but then I leaned and kissed him back. He reacted instantly. He kissed me hard. "Mm, Bella. I've missed kissing you. Holding you. Please, I'm so sorry. Please take me back. I was stupid. I didn't see that this would hurt you more than help you. Please..." tears fell silently from his eyes. I kissed them away then kissed his lips lightly. I nodded and smiled. He flashed his crooked smile and laid us down in the bed.

A few minutes later, he looked at me, concern in his eyes. "Bella... what were you doing, banging on my door at 2 in the morning crying?" He asked quietly. I looked away and thought back to the dream. A tear escaped my eye, and he caught it. I looked into his eyes, and told him my dream.

"It was basically like my old dreams about the car wreck, but this time... it was different. Instead of... of Jacob in the car with me, it was... you. You were in the car wreck with me. And it scared me. So much. I just needed to see you. Even if you didn't want to see me, I just wanted to see your face." I peered up into his eyes, and he was looking away. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He kissed my forehead, and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have done that. None of this would've happened. The dreams, the loss of sleep, losing weight." disapproval was clear in his eyes and tone. "I cant believe you've lost so much weight because of me. And lost so much sleep. When was the last time you had a good nights sleep?" he asked. I thought for a moment and I really couldn't think of when except for the night before we broke up. He sighed when I didn't answer, and kissed my hair.

"That's why Alice was yelling the other day. And why you heard that crash. She was mad that I wouldn't eat and she threw the plate across the room." I laughed at the memory. But he didn't say anything. "Edward? Your not leaving me again, are you? We're back together again, right?" I asked, just in a whisper. He tightened his grip around me and nuzzled my neck. "Of course, my Bella, my love. Now sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He said sincerely. I layed my head against his chest while he started to sing my lullaby. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes. But there was one more thing I had to say before I went off to sleep.

"Edward?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you. Your my everything now." I told him sincerely. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"You are my life now, love. I love you too. Forever." he promised in my ear. Then I went off into sleep. That night, I dreamnt I was on the beach, and Edward was there, far away. But when I started run towards him, he didnt move farther away. He drew closer and turned when I came up behind him. He pulled me into his warm embrace and held me there. Forever.

* * *

**There you go. wow, what a chapter. I hope you guys liked it. and these ideas for this chapter, like how the break-up started, were not all mine. my frann AliceCullensTwin09 helped. so yea. lol. I'm srry, but I just had to have a little drama in there, and i thought that this was good. Oh, how did you guys like the dream? I think it was a pretty good idea. well i'll try to review soon. if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, plz tell me. I could use them. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**--The New Bella Cullen**


	17. AN: Please Read

**Wow guys, I seriously need some ideas. I'm like stuck. So plz, if you have any ideas, contribute. I could use them. And I will recognize you in my note if you do give me any ideas. =]. Plz and Thank you!**

**--The New Bella Cullen**


	18. Chapter 18: Forever and Ever

**Ok, so I do not own twilight, or any of the characters. So, Im so so so so so so so sorry that i havent updated in, well forever. I apologize. But I've done some thinking and decided that this will be the last chapter. The last one ended so perfectly, and it jus sounds so much like the end. So this will just be a filler chapter of different things, like their life after college, family, all that good stuff. So, I hope you like it, and please review. Thanks guys. =)**

* * *

BPOV

I curled the last part of my hair, as Alice came back in with my outfit. She smiled at me in approval. I smiled back and sighed.

"I can't believe we're finally graduating. It seems like yesterday when I first came here. Oh, how far we've come." I laughed at the end, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Sit, I have to do your make-up now. You're going to look so pretty when I'm done." Alice smiled and started looking through her huge make-up bag. I never really understood her need to have so much make-up, but oh well. Alice will be Alice. I sat down in the salon-like chair in her bathroom and relaxed. 4 years of this, and you kind of get used to it and stop complaining. Of course, I would never tell Alice this, but I sort of liked it when she dressed me up. It made me feel prettier. I soon felt the soft brush touch my face, and I knew she was putting the foundation on. While she did this, I drifted off to my own little place. It consisted of Edward, Me, and the beautiful meadow he had taken me to our junior year. He had the place set up with candles and string lights hanging from the trees, and a little picnic. It was beautiful. He said it was to celebrate our 2 year anniversary. It was like a dream.

After the little picnic, he turned on this radio he had brought, and we danced until we were tired. It was the most romantic thing ever. I'll never forget that night. My day dream was interrupted when Alice started to poke me in the forehead with a brush.

"Bella, wake up silly. I need to put your eye liner on." She chuckled, and I rolled my eyes. I opened my eyes wide so she could put the black liner on. It took only a few minutes, then she told me to close my eyes so she could put the eye shadow on. I think she said something about going for a smoky look. She moved the brush along my eyelids, and when she was done, I opened my eyes and smiled. She grinned back and pulled out the mascara. I sighed and looked up while she applied that to. Soon she was done, and put everything back in her bag, except for a pretty tube of shiny pink lip gloss. She handed it to me.

"This, is yours. I bought it just for you." She smiled at me and reached around to grab my outfit. It was a pretty black cocktail dress, with a little black bow that tied around the waist. It sparkled, and had little ruffle things coming out of the bottom, and went about to my knees. It was adoroble, and I absolutely loved it. Alice thought it would be perfect because the boys were taking us out to eat before the ceremony. She handed it to me and left the room so i could put it on. When it was on, I spun around, watching the material twist. I looked amazing in this dress, and I knew Edward would agree.

I came out of the bathroom into Alice's room, and she was already ready. She was wearing an adoroble knee lenght strapless in midnight blue. It was decorated with pretty sequins that sparkled when the light touched them, and a pretty dark blue bow around the waist. I absolutely adored it. When she saw me she smiled and threw my shoes at me.

"Here. The boys and Rose will be here any minute. So strap those on and hurry." She walked out of the room to wait for everyone. Rose was gone helping out with the decorations for the ceremony. While I was putting my last shoe on, I saw Rose run into the room, grab the bag with her dress in it, and run into the bathroom. I giggled, and walked out to the living room. I looked around and saw Edward leaning against the counter, waiting for me. When he saw me, his smile widened and he hurried over to me. I smiled and turned for him.

"Love, you look far more than amazing. Absolutely stunning." He complimented me and bent down to kiss me sweetly. I returned the kiss and gave him a hug. He grabbed my hand and kissed it as well.

"Come here, there's something I need to tell you." He said and pulled me to my room. I looked back at Alice, but she just gave me a thumbs out. I rolled my eyes, and shut my bedroom door when Edward and me were in there. He pulled me over to the bed and sat me down on it. He kissed me one more time, then looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, these past years with you have been the greatest, and I wouldn't trade the memories for anything in the world. I'm so glad that I met you that night in your dorm, because if I didn't, I don't know where I would be now. Your my life, my love, my everything. You mean more to me than anyone in the world, and I'm thankful you chose me. I never want to lose you ever again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Thats when he got down on one knee and grabbed my hand. I covered my mouth with my other hand, as my eyes started to water.

"So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you please marry me?" He asked gently. He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it up to reveal the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It was a beautiful diamond, surrounded by other tiny ones. It wasn't to big or to small, just right. I stared at the ring, then back at Edward, as the tears fell down my face. I nodded my head and whispered yes. He smiled so widely and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. I threw my arms around him and started to kiss him anywhere I could.

"I love you, forever and ever." He told me and I just kissed him more. Forever and ever sounded perfect.

* * *

BPOV

Edward led me into the house, and finally took off the blind fold he insisted that I wear. I opened my eyes, and looked around at the beautiful interior of the house. It was amazing. There was a set of windows starting at the ceiling going all the way to the floor, where you could see the backyard, which had a huge pool, with crystal clear water. I looked into the spacious living room, and then the beautiful kitchen, decorated with marble counters, a huge fridge, a dishwasher, oven, everything. But the best was upstairs. The master bedroom was amazing. It was huge, with windows that gave you a beautiful veiw of the backyard and community. The bathroom was state of the art, with a tub that could fit atleast 5 people. I walked over to the windows, and stared down at the backyard.

Edward came and wrapped his arms around my now showing tummy, and started to rub it soothingly. He rested his head on my shoulder, and gently kissed my neck.

"I thought it would be a perfect place for the kids to grow up. You know, with a bunch of room to run around and play. And a great place for family get togethers, things like that. The community is wonderful. Everyone is so nice, and my work is just down the road, so if you'd ever need me, I'm only a few minutes away. So what do you think?" He asked. I turned around in his arms and put my hands on both sides of his face.

"It's perfect. Just like you." He chuckled and pecked me on the lips. "Now we just have to go furniture shopping and get everyting moved in. Thats the fun part." He rolled his eyes, and touched his forehead to mine.

"I love you." He said, and kissed me again.

"I love you too. Forever and ever."

* * *

EPOV

I pulled into the driveway of our home, and turned the car off. I looked up at the house and into the window of the kitchen to see Bella starting dinner, and Connor at the table doing his homework. I smiled and wondered how I got so lucky to have such a wonderful family. Bella looked up and out the window, and saw me sitting in the car. She smiled and waved for me to come in. I grabbed my stuff, and headed for the front door. I closed the door behind me, and put everything down on the small table by the door. I kicked off my shoes, while mentally counting down until Alana came running down the stairs to greet me.

_3,2,1..._

"Daddy!!" She jumped off the last stair and hurled herself at me. I grabbed her and swung her around. The small 8 year old giggled madly, her emerald green eyes gleaming. Her wavy brown hair covered her face. Finally I stopped and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled and kissed me on the nose.

"How was your day sweetheart?" I asked her and put her on my back and walked to the kitchen. She giggled some more.

"Great! Me and mom made brownies and painted. It was so much fun." She told me, talking so fast, I could barely understands her. I chuckled and set her down once we reached our destination. She ran over to Connor to see what he was doing. I walked over to my beautiful wife and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her check.

"Hello love. And how was your day?" I asked her. She leaned back into me and smiled.

"Great. But we would've had more fun if you were here." She said and turned around to kiss me. I held her for a minute before letting her get back to cooking dinner. I walked over to Connor, and sat down next to him. He looked up and smiled. His brown eyes were alive, just like his mothers, and his bronze hair was tousled, just like mine.

"And what about your day at school?" I asked and leaned back in my chair. He shrugged his shoulders and did the same.

"Boring, as always. I had a test in English, but I know I got an A. Oh, and Miranda Wuthers asked me out." He smiled sheepishly, and I chuckled. I knew he's had a crush on that girl since 6th grade.

"And did you say yes?" I asked. He gave me a look questioning whether I was crazy or not. I laughed and got up. I patted him on the shoulder. "Good for you son." I knew he probably rolled his eyes at me. Bella looked back at me and gave me her breathtaking smile and wink. I smiled back and mouthed "I love you". Then I went to go get ready for dinner. I really did have an amazing family.

* * *

BPOV

I set out the rest of the silverware and plates on the table, making sure everything was perfect. The oven timer went off, telling me that the turkey was done. I grabbed my oven mitts and opened the oven and got the turkey out. _Perfect_, I thought. I looked at everything else that was cooking on the stove, making sure nothing was burning.

"Edward! Come cut up the turkey! Everyone will be here soon." I yelled up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the kitchen and moved everything off the stove. Edward appeared in the kitchen a second later and pecked me on the lips. Thanksgiving was so stressful. After I put the last dish on the table, the door bell rang. I took off my apron and hung it up, and smoothed my cream colored sundress. I walked to the door, and opened it. First, there was Alice and Rose, all dressed up. Alice smiled and gave me a hug. Then Rose pecked me on the cheek, and walked in after Alice. Then came Emmett and Jasper, who seemed to be holding the dishes the girls made.

"Happy thanksgiving you guys. You can just put them on the table in the kitchen." I told them and they smiled at me.

"Happy thanksgiving to you to Bells." Emmett told me. They walked in and headed towards the kitchen. I shut the door, and headed towards the living room where the girls were, but 5 seconds after walking away, the bell rang again. I smiled, knowing who it would be. I went back and opened it up. All the kids stood out there, dressed up in beautiful outfits. There was Connor and Miranda, Alana and her boyfriend Chris, who gave me kisses on the cheek. Then there was Alice and Jasper's daughter Lily with her Fiance, Mark. And lastly, there was Emmett and Rose's boy, Nick, and his wife, Maddie. They all wished me a happy thanksgiving, smiling and holding the dishes they brought. I told them to put everything in the kitchen and enjoy themselves.

Soon, we were all gathered around the kitchen table, eating and the adults sharing stories from college. This was the one thing I loved about the holidays. Having everyone here to enjoy it with, laughing and talking. I looked over at my wonderful husband, and suddenly so thankful I had taken that chance so many years ago at the fall dance back in college. He looked over and met my gaze, and smiled his wonderful crooked grin, grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. I smiled and sighed. He leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"I love you, forever and ever." and kissed my cheek. _Yes, this is the perfect forever,_

* * *

_**The End...**_

**And there you have it. the perfect ending. I hope you guys liked it, because I know I did. It was so sweet. So this is the end of this story, sadly. I'm so glad you all have stuck with me through everything. I love you all, and I hope you loved this story as much as I do. I will try to make others. Its not all bad. So ta-ta for now. =). **

**--TheNewBellaCullen**


End file.
